Beauty Of Married (Reppost)
by Hyoran Soo
Summary: Ketika Baekhyun membenci seorang Park Chanyeol orang yang hampir menabrak nya saat menyebrangi jalan, sang ibu menjodohkan mereka berdua dan berencana menikahi putri nya dengan Chanyeol… bagaimana reaksi nya? pair:Chanbaek/Baekyeol/Khunfany/Taeteuk Chaps 10 -end- up!
1. Chapter 1

Title:Beauty Of Married(Reppost)

Author:Rim

Genre:Romance,Hurt,Melau(?)

Rated:T

Cast:-Baekhyun

-Chanyeol

-Kris

Support Cast:-Park Yura

-Sandara Park

-Leeteuk

-Taeyeon as Park Taeyeon

-Tiffany as Tiffany Buck

-Nickhun

-Lauren Lunde as Lauren Buck

-Other

Disclaimer:FF nya punya Rim tapi all cast nya punya allah .

Happy Reading ^o^

Please ini asle buwatan Rim ToT

Summary:Ketika Baekhyun membenci seorang Park Chanyeol orang yang hampir menabrak nya saat menyebrangi jalan,sang ibu menjodohkan mereka berdua dan berencana menikahi putri nya dengan Chanyeol…bagaimana reaksi /Baekyeol/Khunfany/Taeteuk dll.

Author POV

"Huwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"teriak Bekhyun dari bangun tidur nya

"BAEKHYUN JANGAN BERTERIAKKKKKKKK"teriak sang eomma Taeyeon

"Paling Baekhyun telat bangun lagi eomma"kata Tiffany sang eonnie sambil menggendong anak nya

"Baekhyun paliiii serapaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan"teriak sang appa Leeteuk

"Neee appaaaaa"teriak Baekhyun

Dukkkkk dukkkk clekkkk

"Pagi Baekhyun"sapa Nickhun kakak ipar nya

"Pagi oppa"jawab Baekhyun sambil duduk lalu segera memakan serapan nya dengan sedikit terburu-buru

"Baekhyun makan jangan terburu-buru gitu lahhhh"nasihat appa nya

"Hihihihi"terdengar kekehan kecil milik keponakkan nya yang bernama Lauren

"Baekhyun kau pake eyeliner?"tanya Taeyeon lagi dan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum sambil menunjukkan eye smile nya

Tuuuut Tutttt

"Omanaaa dia sudah datang"Baekhyun pun segera berangkat tidak lupa mengecup kedua orang tua nya lalu masuk ke dalam mobil yang sudah menjemputnya

"Eomma…Appa…kami pulang dulu ne"pamit Khunfany,si kecil memeluk haraboeji dan halmoeni mereka pun bergegas pulang dari kediaman orang tua nya

"Hahhh anak-anak sudah berangkat…kalau gitu aku berangkat yeobo"kata Leeteuk sambil merapikan pakaian nya

"Ne yeobo hati-hati di jalan jangan ngebut ne"kata Taeyeon sambil mengelus pelan pipi sang suami dan tentu mengecupnya pelan

"Ne yeobo…aku berangkat"kata Leeteuk lalu langsung melesat menuju kantor nya

"Yahhhh sepi dehhhhh"kata Taeyeon…sesudah itu Taeyeon membereskan bekas serapan yang ia buat dan mencuci nya

Baekhyun POV

Haiiii nama gue Park Baekhyun...pernah tinggal di Callifornia selama 22 tahun bersama keluargaku,punya 1 eonnie bernama Park Miyoung atau kerap di sapa Tiffany…eonnie yang ku sayang ini sudah menikah dengan Nickhun oppa 2 tahun lalu,dan mempunyai anak yeoja bernama Lauren ooo ya kalian belum berkenalan dengan Appa dan Eommaku kan?Nama appaku Park Jungsoo,namja berdiple dan di juluki 'Angel Withaout Wings' karena keramahan nya…ya itu adalah appaku,appa adalah seorang sekretaris di perusahaan…sedangkan Eommaku bernama Park Taeyeon,yeoja manis dan di julukki 'Kid Leader' ini pernah menjadi leader sebuah girl band dulu…eomma mempunyai suara emas dan note suara nya sangat tinggi dan tentu di wariskan kepada ku dan eonnieku..

"Kau kenapa melamun?"tanya namja yang sedang menyetir bernama Kris…eh?hahaha maaf ku lupa mengenali kalian sahabatku yang ku sayang ini…dia Kris Wu,kami bertemu di pesawat saat aku pindah kuliah ke Korea menyusul kedua orang tua ku dan Fanny eonnieku,dia namja yang selama ini mengatar jemputku ke kampus tapii kami bukanlah sepasang kekasih…sebenarnya Kris pernah menyatakan perasaan nya padaku namun ku tolak karena dia sudah ku anggap seperti oppa

"Ahni ku tak apa Kris kau terlalu mengkhawatirkanku"ucapku ku liat dia menganggukkan kepala nya pelan

"Apa nanti pulang kita pulang bareng lagi?"tanya nya

"Ahnii Kris…sepertinya ku akan mengerjakan tugas ku bersama temanku di café"jawabku lalu dia menganggukkan kepala nya lagi

"Kita sampai ayoo"kata Kris lalu kami pun turun dari mobil milik Kris

Skip time ^o^

Tak terasa waktu kuliah ku usai ku langsung bergegas ke luar kampus sambil mengirim sebuah sms pada Kris bahwaku sudah berangkat untuk mengerjakan tugasku..kini ku sedang menunggu lampu hijau agarku bisa menyebrangi zebra cross ini

Tingggggg

Lampu pun sudah hijau terlihat jalan lumayan sepi lalu ku berjalan perlahan setelah itu ku mencari hapeku yang ternyata terjatuh di tengah zebra cross tadi dengan cepat ku kembali mengambil hp milikku namun saat hendak kembali menyebrang ada mobil tengah melajukan kecepatannya sedikit cepat bahkan dia tidak menyadari beberapa centi akan menabrakku kemudian mobil itu pun berhenti mendadak depan diriku…ya tuhannnn ku hampir saja mati sekarang?namja itu keluar dengan sedikit membanting pintu mobil nya

"Yakkkkkkkkk bisakah kau menyingkir dari jalan"tiba-tiba saja namja itu berteriak dia kira jalannya ini milikknya gitu?

"Bisakah kau lembut sedikit pada seorang yeoja huhhhhhh harusnya kau meminta maaf karena kau hampir menabrakku ya tuhannn"jawabku kesal dengan yang namja itu katakan

"Hahahaha kau pikir ku peduli huhhhhh"aishhhhhhhhhhh dia menyebalkan sekali

"Chanyeol"keluar lah seorang yeoja dan sepertinya dia nonnanya apa dia juga akan membentakku seperti adiknya yang sangat menyebalkan itu?

"Apa?cepat masuk Yura Nonna kita tak usah meladeni yeoja gila ini"kata nya

"Mwo?ohhh mianhe agashshi…mianhe"ucap namja bernama Yura itu sambil membukkan badanya beberapa kali kepadaku

"Yakkk apa yang nonna lakukan …aissssssssh terserahhh!ini kalau ada apa-apa"teriak namja itu…dia memberikan kartu pengenalnya padaku lalu masuk ke dalam mobil nya

" Jeongmal mianhe agashshi…maafkan adikku ini ne?" ucap Yura memohon minta maaf padaku harusnya hyung nya yang melakukan seperti itu tapi malah adiknya

"Ahhh gwenchana eonnie"ucapku sambil tersenyum

"Emmm nama agashshi siapa?"tanya nya

"Baekhyun"jawabku

Tiiittttttt tiiiiiiiittttttttttt

"Ahhh senang bertemu denganmu Baekhyun sampai berjumpa lagi"ucap Yura masuk ke dalam mobil dan langsung meninggalkanku…setelah itu aku pun kembali menuju café yang tadi akan ku tuju sambil melihat kartu yang ku pegang ini

"Jadi nama namja gila itu Park Chanyeol cihhhh sangat bertolak belakang sekali dengan nonnanya?"ucapku sambil memasukkan kartu nama itu ke dalam tas ku

TBC

Hai Hai akhirnya bias repost jugaaa

cieee Chanbaek beda banget yak kalau di tipi mahhh

Ok!sip niat riview?

Well segitu aja dari Rim please Riview dan Gamsahamida ^o^


	2. Chapter 2

Title:Beauty Of Married(Reppost)

Author:Rim

Genre:Romance,Hurt,Melau(?)

Rated:T

Cast:-Baekhyun

-Chanyeol

-Kris

Support Cast:-Park Yura

-Sandara Park

-Leeteuk

-Taeyeon as Park Taeyeon

-Tiffany as Tiffany Buck

-Nickhun

-Lauren Lunde as Lauren Buck

-Other

Disclaimer:FF nya punya Rim tapi all cast nya punya allah .

Happy Reading ^o^

Please ini asle buwatan Rim ToT

Summary:Ketika Baekhyun membenci seorang Park Chanyeol orang yang hampir menabrak nya saat menyebrangi jalan,sang ibu menjodohkan mereka berdua dan berencana menikahi putri nya dengan Chanyeol…bagaimana reaksi nya?Chanbaek/Baekyeol/Khunfany/Taeteuk dll.

Author POV

Setelah Baekhyun mengerjakan tugas nya dia langsung pulang,tinggal 3 cm dia sampai ke rumah terlihat sebuah 2 mobil di depan rumah nya dan dia merasa mengenali salah satu mobil itu tanpa berpikir panjang Baekhyun masuk ke dalam rumah dan disambut oleh sang eomma

"Chagiaaaaaaaaaaaaa ahhh kau sudah datang kemarilah"kata Taeyeon dan Baekhyun pun mendekati eomma nya

"Ada apa eomma?"

"Kenal kan ini Sandara Park "kata Taeyeon

"Annyeong haseo Baekhyun imnida"kata Baekhyun sambil membungkukan badannya lalu duduk

"Ahhh annyeong Baekhyun …wahhh anak mu sangat cantik mirip denganmu"puji Sandara

"Haha gamsahamida"

"Ahhh nak kemari"titah nya pada kedua anak nya

"Ahhh duduklah chagi"Mereka berdua pun duduk

"Chanyeol…kenalkan ini Baekhyun ….calon istrimu"lanjut Sandara

"Calon Istri?"kata namja itu yang ternyata adalah Chanyeol

"Ka kau?kau yang hampir menabrakku tadi huhhhh"

"Hampir menabrak?"ulang Taeyeon

"Eomma tadi saat aku ke café dia dia hampir menabrakku bahkan membentakku"

"Benarkah itu Chanyeol?"tanya Sandara

"Ne itu benar lagian dia mengahali jalan eomma"kata Chanyeol dengan santai

"Apa kau sudah meminta maaf?"tanya nya lagi

"Aku yang meminta maaf pada Baekhyun eomma"jawab Yura

"Cepat minta maaf padanya"suruh Sandara

"Aku tidak mau eomma…lagian ku sudah memberikannya kartu perusahaan jika dia memang kenapa-kenapa"

"KU BILANG KAU HARUS MEMINTA MAAF PADA CALON ISTRIMU PARK CHANYEOL"teriak Sandara

"Eomma sudahlah"Yura mengambil tindakkan segera mungkin

"Mianhe"ucap singkat Chanyeol sambil membungkuk lalu duduk kembali

"Maafkan anakku ne Baekhyun …Ahjumma harap kau mengerti"

"Ne ahjumma gwenchana"

"Jadi kapan kita menikahkan anak kita?"tanya Taeyeon

"Lusa"tegas Sandara

"MWOOOO?"teriak Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berbarengan

"Tidak ada penolakkan"tegas Sandara setelah pembicaraan itu mereka pun pulang

At Night

"Sehun gak setuju nonna menikah eomma apa lagi namja itu sudah hampir melukai nonnaku"kini Sehun sedang merajuk eomma nya untuk membatalkan pernikahan nonna nya,Sehun sendiri adalah sepupu Baekhyun yang tinggal bersama dengan keluarga Park selama 3 tahun. Sehun juga sudah terbiasa memanggil Taeyeon dengan 'eomma' dan Leeteuk dengan 'appa'.

"Sehun berhenti bersikap seperti yeoja mungkin setelah itu dia tidak akan melukai nonnamu lagi"

"Appa setuju,ini saat nya nonnamu berumah tangga…appa nya Chanyeol adalah sunbae appa masa SMA dulu kami akrab bahkan dari dulu suda merencanakan ini semua dan ternyata tidak sia-sia"bela Leeteuk

"Pokoknya Sehun gak setuju kalau nonna menikah lalu siapa yang akan menemani Sehun jika kesepian kecuali aku menikahi Lulu yeojaku lusa tak apa"

"Sehun berhentilah berpikiran seperti itu kau belum siap membina sebagai seorang pemimpin…belajar yang giat lalu kerja baru lamar yeojamu"nasihat Taeyeon sedangkan Sehun hanya mencurutkan bibir tipisnya dia masih belum rela bahwa nonna nya akan menikah lusa

Ya lusaaaa…

Yaela LUSA BRO

LUSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA#PLAK

Dan itu membuat Baekhyun butuh seseorang siapa lagi kalau bukan Kris sahabat nya lalu Baekhyun beranjak dari ruang keluarga lalu menuju ke kamar setelah itu dia mencari kontak Kris dan menghubunginya

Tuttt tutttt

"_Yeobseo?Baek itu kau_?"

"Ne Kris ini aku"

"Ada _apa kau meneloponku malam ini hemm?apa kau butuh sandaran lagi_?"

"Kurasa iya Kris…"

"_Ceritakanlah…_"

"Jadi gini tadi eomma membicarakan soal yang sangat penting bagiku namun menurutu itu sangat buruk"

"_Ohhh itu seperti nya masalah serius_?"

"Aku akan segera menikah lusa…"

"_Apa?apa ku salah dengar huh?hahaha kau pasti bercanda_?"

"Ahni Kris ku serius nama namja itu Park Chanyeol "

"…."

"Kris?kau masih disana?"

"_Bagaimana bisa Baek?kau tau aku sangat mencintaimu walau kau menolakku_?"

"Mian Kris sungguh ini hari buruk untukku"

"_Apa kau mencintainya_"

"Aku baru mengenal nya tadi dia…orang yang hampir menabrakku saat menuju café"

"_Ya ampun bahkan dia hampir melukaimu Baek…tidak bisakah kau membatalkannya?_"

"Ku rasa tidak Kris…mianhe"

"…._sungguh Baek ini berita yang sangat menyakitkan untukku_"

"Mianhe Kris jeongmal mianhe ku tak bisa berbuwat apa-apa ,ku mohon mengertilah…"

"_Ya_ _sudah ini sudah malam tidak bagus untuk kesehatan mu Baek,good night_"

"Ku harap kau datang nanti,hemm good night…nice dream Kris"

"_Aku tidak bisa bermimpi jika kau akan menikah dengan namja yang tidak mencintaimu Baek bahkan hampir membuatmu terluka,nice dream too_"

Tuttt tutttttttt

Baekhyun mengehela nafas nya sangat panjang,dia berbaring di kasur nya lalu meliat wallpaper dirinya bersama Kris beberapa bulan yang lalu…dan kenapa Baekhyun tidak jadian saja dengan Kris waktu itu?jika itu terjadi maka ia akan terhindar dari masalah ini

Baekhyun bersyukur tuhan memberikan sahabat seperti Kris datang dalam kehidupannya karena Kris mengerti semua perasaan Baekhyun dan Baekhyun rasa dia hanya menyangi Kris seperti Nickhun oppa nya,tapi hati sepertinya berkata lain Baekhyun merasa berat ketika Kris mengatakan dia masih mencintai dirinya walau dirinya menolak…hati nya terasa panas,pedih,dan sangat sakit bahwa kenyataan dia akan meninggalkan Kris yang akan selalu mencintai nya.

"Hikss otthoke Baekhyun kau bisa melakukan nya…

Dan sepertinya ku mencintaimu juga….

Kris…

Walau ini terlambat hiks hiks"

Dan Baekhyun tidak menyadari Sehun mendengar semua dan dia tau bahwa nonna nya rapuh tanpa Kris mungkin itu yang nama nya cinta… Sehun pun masuk ke dalam kamar nya dia ingin berbicara pada Kris lalu di telepon lah namja itu

Tuttttt tuttt

"_Yobseo…ada apa Hun_?"terdengar suara Kris sedikit parau

"Hyung kau menangis?"

"_Ahni Hun,aku sedang tidak enak badan_"

"Hyung aku tau kau sedang berbohong?"

"_Ahhh mianhe Hun,kau selalu tau itu_"

"Hyung?apa kau sudah tau nonna akan menikah?"

"_I iitu aku sudah tau Hun_"

"Kau tau hyung nonna sedang menangis sekarang?"

"_Ahh benarkah memang apa yang sedang dia tangiskan_?"

"Sepertinya nonna mencintai Hyung juga"

"…"

"Hyung ku tau mungkin ini telat ku bisa melihat nonna sangat terpuruk bahkan aku hampir menangis melihat nya"

"…"

"Hyung kau masih di sana kan?bolehkah ku minta sesuatu?"

"_Ahh tentu Hun?jadi apa yang kau minta_?"

"Terus cintai nonna hyung ku tidak peduli jika calon suami yang BASTARD itu mengamuk"

"_Tapi Hun ini bukan jalan keluarnya…mungkin suatu saat nanti dia akan bisa melupakanku dan mencintai namja itu_"

"HYUNG BILANG AKAN TERUS MENCINTAI NYA DAN HYUNG AKAN TERUS DI SAMPING NYA WALAU NONNA MENOLAKMU…BUKANKAH HYUNG MENGINKAN NONNA MENCINTAI HYUNG JUGA HAHHH BUKAN KAH BEGITUU HYUNG"

"_Hun_…"

"Hikss ku mohon hyung jeongmal aku sama sekali tidak peduli nanti nonna akan bercerai dan kembali untuk hyung hikss"

"_Hun…aku tau maksudmu baik tapi itu tidak baik untuk nonnamu mungkin nonna akan bahagia suatu saat nanti percayalah…tapi hyung akan terus di samping nya tanpa merusak pernikahan mereka…sudah jangan menangis kau harus kuat do'a kan nonnamu agar selalu dalam lindungan tuhan Hun_"

"Hikss ne hyung gomawo atas kebaikkan hyung,jalja hyung maaf mengganggumu"

"_Ne cheonma,gwencha Hun…jalja_"

Tuuutt tuttt

Kris pun menutup teleponnya dengan Sehun dan menutup mata nya sejenak "_Sepertinya nonna mencintai Hyung juga"_ "_HYUNG BILANG AKAN TERUS MENCINTAI NYA DAN HYUNG AKAN TERUS DI SAMPING NYA WALAU NONNA MENOLAKMU…BUKANKAH HYUNG MENGINKAN NONNA MENCINTAI HYUNG JUGA HAHHH BUKAN KAH BEGITUU HYUNG_" kata-kata itu terus berputar dalam pikiran nya tidak!tidak!jika memang Baekhyun akan menyukai Chanyeol saat nanti maka harus merelakan nya

Ya harusss

Walau perih….

Itu jalan terbaik bagiku dan

Orang yang ku cinta

Baekhyun …pikir Kris

TBC

What it is hahaha gimana bagus kagak?

Ok sip chaps 2 updet!

Saking bingung nya siapa pedamping Sandara#tsaaaaaaaah

Akhirnya di ceritakeun Sandara di Jaren (Janda Beken)#?

Mksih buat loe loe udah review :D

Ok dah gitu aja?niat review?

Gamsahamidaaaa ^o^9

Reply of review:

T. Alana M:Gomawo review nya :D,sdah updet chingu

fuawaliyaah:Kemungkinanan ada chingu don't worry be happy ok!

DiraLeeXiOh:Haha gomawo chingu,Rim juga termasuk Chanbaek shipper!sudah updet nihhh


	3. Chapter 3

Title:Beauty Of Married(Reppost)

Author:Rim

Genre:Romance,Hurt,Melau(?)

Rated:T

Cast:-Baekhyun

-Chanyeol

-Kris

Support Cast:-Park Yura

-Sandara Park

-Leeteuk

-Taeyeon as Park Taeyeon

-Tiffany as Tiffany Buck

-Nickhun

-Lauren Lunde as Lauren Buck

-Other

Disclaimer:FF nya punya Rim tapi all cast nya punya allah .

Happy Reading ^o^

Please ini asle buwatan Rim ToT

Summary:Ketika Baekhyun membenci seorang Park Chanyeol orang yang hampir menabrak nya saat menyebrangi jalan,sang ibu menjodohkan mereka berdua dan berencana menikahi putri nya dengan Chanyeol…bagaimana reaksi nya?Chanbaek/Baekyeol/Khunfany/Taeteuk dll.

Author POV

Suasana Baekhyun pagi hari ini agak buruk dia merasakan sepi nya hidup tanpa Kris mungkin benar Baekhyun mencintai Kris entah sejak terus menatapi noona nya dia tau perasaan nya sekarang bahkan Baekhyun sama sekali tidak bersemangat menikmati serapannya.

"Baekhyun serapan yang benar kau tau besok kau menikah?"kata Taeyeon

"Aku tidak bernafsu eomma"

"Ayolah chagi makan lah sedikit tak apa,appa sungguh khawatir"Baekhyun melihat sejenak appa nya muka nya sangat cemas terhadapnya

"Appa eomma…aku ingin pernikahan ini di batalkan"ucap Baekhyun memandang orang tua nya bergantian,Sehun pun menhetikan aktivitas nya lalu dia menatap noona nya

"Apa yang bicarakan Baekhyun?"terlihat Taeyeon sudah mulai kesal

"Akuuu mencintai Kris,eomma"

Brakkkkkkkkkkk

"KAUUUU KIRA PERNIKAHAN INI AKAN MUDAH DI BATALKAN HAHHH UDANGAN MU SUDAH TERSEBAR BAEKHYUN!LUPAKAN NAMJA ITU DAN MULAI MENCINTAI CHANYEOL!"

"Yeobo tenanglah"bujuk Leeteuk

"Eomma biarkanlah nonna memilih jalan hidup nya,tidak bisakah eomma mengerti sedikit"

"DIAM KAU OH SEHUN EOMMA SEDANG BERBICARA DENGAN NOONA MU"

"TAPI EOMMA MENGANGGAP NONNA SEPERTI BONEKA"

"HENTIKAN OMONGANMU SEHUN"

"JIKA EOMMA SEKARANG MENJADI NOONA EOMMA JUGA PASTI AKAN MERASKAN NYA"

"CUKUPPP SEHUN"teriak Leeteuk

"BAHKAN EOMMA TERLAMPAU EGOIS TIDAK MEMIKIRAKAN HATI ORANG LAIN YANG EOMMA PIKIRKAN ADALAH KEBAHAGIAN EOMMA SAJA"

PLAAAAAAAAK

"Hun…"Baekhyun merasa bersalah sepupu nya menjadi korban pelampiasan kemarahan eomma nya

"EOMMA TIDAK MENGARJAKANMU MENJADI SEORANG PEMBANGKANG SEKARANG KALIAN MASUK KEMAR DAN KAMU BAEKHYUN KAU HARUS MENIKAH BESOK!"Sehun menatapahjumma nya geram terlihat mata nya sudah memerah lalu dia menarik tangan Baekhyun membawa nya ke kamar nya

"Hun…noona minta maaf soal itu"

"Noona…sudahlah ini demi kebaikan noona juga karena aku sayang noona"

"Hun seperti nya ku harus menuruti keinginan eomma"

"Noona yakin?"

"Walau terpaksa eomma pasti akan terus begini jika ku terus menolak kemauan nya Hun,atau mungkin eomma bisa saja melukaimu atau Kris"

"Aku tidak masalah noona asal noona bahagia"

"Tidak Hun…hiks ku gak mau kalian terluka"Sehun pun segera memeluk Baekhyun lalu mengelus punggung nya

"Baiklah jika itu mau noona walau ku tak rela,jika noona kenapa-napa hubungin aku atau Kris hyung?kami akan berada disisimu noona"

"Hikssss gomawooo Hun"

"Cheonma"

At Chanyeol house…

"Yeol besok pernikahanmu kan?"tanya Yura

"Ne wae?"

"Bersikap baiklah pada nya jangan menyakiti nya"

"Memang apa yang akan noona lakukan jika aku menyakiti nya?"

"Aku tidak segan akan memukulmu idiot!"

"Ha!noona pasti gila?"

"Ohhh aku serius!emm apa kau masih mencari dia?"

"Hemmm?maksudmu cinta pertamaku itu?"

"Emmm ne "

"Ku rasa ku hampir menyerah mencari nya"

"Ahh bagus jadi pernikahan kalian akan baik-baik saja kelak"

"Ck!terserah pikiranmu itu"

* * *

Hari yang di nanti pun tiba Baekhyun tampak cantik namun pancaran cantik nya tidak terlihat beberapa hari ini kontak nya dengan Kris terputus mungkin hari ini dia tidak akan datang ke hari pernikahan masuk ke ruangan Baekhyun berada,dia tau bahwa putri nya masih belum siap dengan ini semua namun Leeteuk harus meyakinkan agar semua akan baik-baik saja.

Baekhyun POV

Appa sudah datang ke dalam ruanganku,sungguh ku ingin kabur dari sini…ini membuatku terpukul!aku gak mau ini semua terjadi,ku masih ingin menikmati hari-hariku bersama Sehun atau Kris.

"Baekhyun kau sudah siap?"tanya appaku

"Walau ku bilang ku gak siap,ku harus melakukan demi kebahagian eomma kan?"

"Mianhe chagi…maafkan appa eommamu ini?ini demi kebaikkanmu juga"

"Tapi appa…bukan begini caranya?hikss appa juga sudah tau ku mencintai Kris di banding kan namja itu"

"Uljima Baekhyun…appa yakin kau bisa ne maafkan appa"appa memelukku erat,appa terlihat sangat memohon agar pernikahan ini berlanjut kadang membuatku luluh seperti sekarang perlahan ku memeluk appa yang ku sayang ini merasakan hangat tubuh nya yang masih sama saat ku masih kecil dulu,lalu appa melepaskan pelukkannya dan menghapus air mataku perlahan dan tersenyum kepadaku.

"Jadi lah istri yang baik bagi nya Baekhyun "lalu ku anggukan kepalaku pelan seakan-akan ini hanya drama yang sedang di putar

Perlahan kami memasukki gereja bernuansa eropa-korea dengan di iringi Luhan eonnie-kekasih Sehun- di belakangku serta lagu rohani yang sedang di perlihatkan senyum yang memaksa agar mereka sedikit percaya dengan drama yang sedang ku putar lalu appa memberikanku pada Chanyeol lalu dia menggenggamku dan menatapku dan jika merasakan nya familiar dengan ini semua seperti nya ku merasa kenal dengan tatapan nya dan genggaman nya?

Baekhyun POV end

Chanyeol POV

Kini calon istriku sedang memandangku namun…rasa nya ku merasakan sebelum nya dengan cinta pertamaku?

"Park Chanyeol?bersediakah kau akan mencintai istrimu Park Baekhyun menemaninya hingga tua dan memisahkan kalian?"

"Ya ku bersedia"kataku

"Lalu kau Baekhyun ?bersediakah kau akan mencintai suamimu Park Chanyeol menemani nya hingga tua dan memisahkan kalian?"tampak Baekhyun menghela nafas nya panjang

"Aku bersedia"

"Saya ucapkan kalian sudah sah menjadi suami istri,silahkan cium pengantin anda?" lalu ku mendekat padanya perlahan aku membuka tudung yang ia kenakan dan

Chupp~

Aku mencium kening nya,terdengar suara meriah dari para tamu menyalami kami terlihat seorang namja berperawakan tinggi datang dan mencucapkan selamat pada kami

"Selamat Baekhyun,semoga bahagia"kata nya,Baekhyun memandang nya dengan tatapan sedih?apa dia ada hubungan nya dengan Baekhyun?ahh tidak usah mmikitkan bukan urusanku namja itu pergi Baekhyun adik iparku datang menemui kami dengan yeoja chingu nya

"Noonaaaaaaaaaaa huwaaaaaaaaaaa aku masih belum siap melepaskan noonaaaaaaaaa"rengek nya

"Hunniee berhentilah merengek liat ada yeojamu pasti akan malu melihatmu"

"Chagiaaaaaaaa huwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"lalu Sehun memeluk yeojachingu nya dan melepaskan nya kembali lalu dia mendekatiku

Gluppp

Dengan susah payah ku menelan semua kegugupan ku,dia terlihat sangat menyeramkan

"Hei hyung jika kau menyakiti noonaku… ku takkan segan patahkan kakimu"bisik nya,ohh sepertinya dia jago bela hanya memasang senyumku karena ku juga cukup jago dalam hal seperti itu.

"Ahhh sudahlah …ayo chagi kita pergi"kata nya langsung melesat pergi dengan yeoja chingu nya

* * *

Kami sudah berada di apartemenku terlihat ranjang dengan bunga yang di taburkan….ya ampunnn ini sangat memalukan!aku pun langsung menggantikan bajuku di kamar mandi dan Baekhyun di kamar setelah kami berganti baju,ku lihat Baekhyun mempersiapkan makanan untukku.

"Makanlah"ujar nya sambil meletakkan masakkan buwatannya

"Ahhh makanlah sendiri"ucapku santai

"Yakkk!setidak nya berterima kasih padaku"

"Ck!untuk apa?"

"Kau sangat menyebalkan,bahkan kau hampir membuatku mati"

"Kau masih mengingat kejadian itu?sangat menyedihkan"aku menggelengkan kepalaku perlahan lalu dia membwa makanan nya tadi dia buwat lalu membuangnya.

Enelan loh di buang?

Semua nya pula?

Padahal buat Rim,mubasir pan tar!

Lagian Rim kalau makan ada nasi tak ada lauk,ada lauk tak ada nasi#plak malah curcol

"Kenapa di buang?"tanyaku

"Bukan nya kamu tidak menginginkannya huhhhh dan jangan pernah masuk kamar!aku gak mau tidur sekamar dengan namja menyebalkan sepertimu"ujarnya lalu dia masuk ke kamar nya dan menguncinya

Kruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuk

Damnnn perutku yang malang meminta untuk di isi kan rupa nya,lalu ku membuat ramen instan setelah jadi ku sajikan dan langsung memakannya

"Ahhhhhhhhhh segar nya"

Chanyeol POV end

Author POV

Baekhyun sedang melihat-lihat suasana kamar Chanyeol lalu ia membuka laci yang berisi diari harian Baekhyun pun mengambil nya lalu membacanya perlahan.

Plukkkkkkk

Selembar foto terjatuh di antara diari itu,terlihat dua sejoli sedang tersenyum 'bahagia' bahkan bakground nya adalah patung libarty. Baekhyun pun membalikkan foto itu tertulis 'Yeollie &amp; Baekkie ^^,saranghae Baekkie :*'

Baekhyun terpaaku dengan tulisan itu dia ingat betul Yeollie nya menyebut nama itu ketika dia di USA dulu,mengingat mereka adalah sahabat kekita Baekhyun duduk di Senior High School,dan ketika lulus Chanyeol pindah ke Seoul meneruskan bisnis appa nya yang telah meninggal.

"Ini tidak mungkin"Baekhyun menatuhkan 'selembar foto' dan sebutir krystal bening pun terjatuh perlahan

"Hiksss ini pasti mimpii,Yeollie apakah itu kau?"Baekhyun pun terduduk lesu sambil menutup mulut nya agar tidak terdengar oleh Chanyeol

TBC

Muhehehe

cieeeeeee fast udate nih yipi!

walau galau Rim tetep rapopo#?

Sehun lancar ngomong 'S' broooooooooooo#plouse

mungkin udah nemu obat penghilang cadel##kagak ada

makasih review nya dan aku bahagiaaaaaaaaaaaah#aLay

udin gitu aja dah?

masih niat review

Gamsahamida ^o^

Reply of review

XOXOKimCloud:ke hatiku#digeplak Tao,serem amat chingu update ^^

DiraLeeOh:Duhhh kuah nya dong T.T,ohhh mungkin BBB 'bukan berantem biasa'.Sehun:Biarin yang penting Lulu cinta Sehun#sip

fuawaliyaah:ohhhh maaaf,maklum orang aje ke injek yang ade tangan ana gepeng dong ToT


	4. Chapter 4

Title:Beauty Of Married(Reppost)

Author:Rim

Genre:Romance,Hurt,Melau(?)

Rated:T

Cast:-Baekhyun

-Chanyeol

-Kris

Support Cast:-Park Yura

-Sandara Park

-Leeteuk

-Taeyeon as Park Taeyeon

-Tiffany as Tiffany Buck

-Nickhun

-Lauren Lunde as Lauren Buck

-Other

Disclaimer:FF nya punya Rim tapi all cast nya punya allah .

Happy Reading ^o^

Please ini asle buwatan Rim ToT

Summary:Ketika Baekhyun membenci seorang Park Chanyeol orang yang hampir menabrak nya saat menyebrangi jalan,sang ibu menjodohkan mereka berdua dan berencana menikahi putri nya dengan Chanyeol…bagaimana reaksi nya?Chanbaek/Baekyeol/Khunfany/Taeteuk dll.

Author POV

Baekhyun terus meneteskan air matanya,bahkan dia tidak menyangka orang yang dia suka eh ralat cinta kini di telah menjadi suaminya?Tragis kenapa dia bisa lupa sosok Yeollie nya itu sih?

"Hiks Yeollie,akhirnya kita bisa bertemu lagi hiks"baekhyun terus terisak sambil memeluk foto 'Jadul' nya

clekkkk

Baekhyun segera menghapus air mata nya Chanyeol masuk ke kamar mereka,tapi bukan nya pintu nya?oh dia lupa kalau Chanyeol mempunyai kunci cadangan.

"Hei kau mengangis"taya nya dingin

"Ti ti dak Chanyeol"jawabnya yang masih betah memeluk foto mereka

"Apa yang kau peluk?"tanya sambil mendekati Baekhyun

"Bu bukan apa-apa"ucap Baekhyung menggeleng cepat

"Ck!berikan saja padaku"ucap nya sambil merebut foto itu

"..."Baekhyun pun menunduk dia sedih Yeollie yang ia cinta berubah

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada foto ku hah"tanya nya

'Bahkan kau tidak menyadari itu aku Yeollie'

"Aku aku hanya penasaran dengan yeoja itu kalian sangat cocok sekali"lirihnya

"Tentu saja!kami itu berjodoh suatu saat nanti"ucap nya

"Pasti kalian saling mencintai"

"Ne!tentu saja lalu kenapa hah"tanya nya dengan sedikit membentak

"Mwoya!bisakah kau lembut sedikit padaku"jawab nya tidak mau kalah

"Ck!ku memang seperti ini"ucap nya,Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangan yang tertuju pergelangan tangan Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengerutkan kening nya,dia melihat sebuah gelang bertulis 'Baekkie'. Sebentar bukankah gelang itu pemberian nya pada sahabat yang ia cintai itu atau jangan-jangan Baekhyun itu Baekkie?

"Dari mana kau dapatkan itu?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"jawab Baekhyun sambil berdiri

"Hanya bertanya"ucap nya sambil mengindikkan bahunya

"Pemberian dari sahabatku,dia memberiku ini ketika aku berada di USA. Kami bersahabat sejak senior high school,namun dia pergi yang harus mengurusi perusahaan appa nya"lanjut nya,Baekhyun pun membaringkan tubuh mungil nya di kasur sambil menatap langit.

Chanyeol terpaku mendengar perkataan Baekhyun tadi?

'Cius pan gue gak salah denger Rim?'

Cius dia pan ngomong gitu Yeol

'Gue inget banget pas ngasih gelang itu ke Baekkie detik-detik gue balik ke korea ngurusin perusahaan babeh'

Ye bisa jadi ntu Baekkie loe Yeol#makan keripik

'Huumm apa ya ya ntu Baekkie'#nyomot keripik

Chanyeol pun masih di landa kebingungan haruskah ia bertanya pada Yura noona?tubuh tegap nya pun ikut berbaring di samping Baekhyun yang sudah memejamkan mata nya. Chanyeol melihat setiap lekuk wajah nya mata yang idah,hidung yang mancung,dan bibir nya yang tipis dan merah cherry...

'Ahhh pikiran mu itu no,no,no'Chanyeol menggeleng kan kepala ketika ia melihat bibir nya itu,akhirnya Chanyeol menyusul ke alam mimpi

* * *

Teng Nong Teng Nongg

"Beeeeeeeeeeeeffffffffffffff,ini akuuuu pandaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"teriak yeoja bermata panda yang sedang berkunjung ke rumah Chanyeol

"Tao jangan teriak-teriak,kau hanya perlu mencet tombolnya"nasihat yeoja bermata bulat pada yeoja bernama Tao

"Hehehe aku sudah merindukan beef Kyung eonnie"ucap nya sambil menggaruk tengku nya tidak gatal

Clekkkkkk

"Pandaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa,Kyungsooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo"Baekhyun pun langsung memeluk Kyungsoo dan Tao-sahabat nya-

"Beeefff bogoshippo"

"Nadooo,ayo masuk kalian pasti lelah bukan?"Mereka pun masuk,Baekhyun mengambil minuman,Chanyeol baru keluar kamar dan dia juga sudah siap ke kantor

"Kau sudah mau berangkat?ku sudah siapkan bekal mu untuk di kantor"ucap nya sambil menunjuk sebuah kotak makan di meja makan

"Gomawo"ucap nya sambil mengambil kotak makan itu

"Ne cheonma"jawab Baekhyun sambil tersenyum,lagi-lagi Chanyeol terdiam ia ingat senyum Baekkie sama seperti senyum Baekhyun sangat manis dan cantik

"Aku pergi dulu Baek"ucap nya bergegas keluar rumahnya

"Hati-hati di jalan"teriak nya dari dalam rumah

"Uwoooo jadi itu suamimu eonnie?tinggi sekali"ucap Tao takjub

"Ne Tao dia suamiku"jawabnya sambil menaruh minuman untuk sahabat nya

"Eonnie maaf ne kami tidak bisa datang saat pernikahan kalian"ucap Kyungsoo menyesal

"Gwenchana,bukankah kalian ujian?ujian kalian lebih penting!jadi jangan mempermasalahkan itu"ucap nya santai

"Eonnie jadi dia orang yang hampir menabrakmu?"tanya Tao

"Apa Sehun memberitaumu lagi panda?ne bisa bilang begitu"

"MWOOOOO?kau menikah dengan namja seperti dia eonnie"ucap Tao tidak percaya

"Sttt pelankan suaramu Tao"ucap Kyungsoo menenangkan Tao

"Karena aku terpaksa harus menerima perjodohan eommaku"

"Eommamu tidak berubah ne eonnie?selalu saja egois"

"Lalu eonnie bagaimana dong nanti"tanya Kyungsoo

"Molla Kyung,ku harap semua baik baik saja"ucap nya sambil menghela nafasnya

* * *

21.00 pm

Chanyeol pun pulan tubuh nya terasa lelah bahkan bekal dari Baekyun ia lupa memakan nya,ia menaruh kotak makan itu di tempat cucian piring. Kemudian ia masuk ke kamarnya mengganti pakaian dan berbaring,tubuh nya kedinginan,Chanyeol meraba kening nya panas. Chanyeol menarik selimut tebal nya,tubuh nya mengigil

Baekhyun masuk ke dalam kamar mereka,dia melihat Chanyeol meringkuk di balik sleimut yang tebal. Apa dia sakit?tanya nya,perlahan Baekhyun mendekati Chanyeol lalu menempelkan telapak tangan nya pada kening nya

"Panas?apa dia lupa makan bekal nya ya?"Baekhyun pun bergegas mengambil kompresan lalu kembali ke kamarnya.

Chanyeol begitu terlihat sangat lelah,Baekhun kasian melihat nya. Apa dia memang selalu sibuk setiap hari ya?perlahan Baekhyun memeras kompresan itu lalu menaruh nya di kening Chanyeol. Baekhyun jadi merindukan Yeollie nya,padahal dia sedang di hadapan nya?

"Hey Yeollie cepat sembuh,aku tak tega melihatmu sakit begini!ku tidak menyangka kau adalah Yeollie sahabatku"ucap nya sambil mengelus pipi Chanyeol lembut

"Mungkin kau agak lupa denganku Yeollie,namun ku yakin kau akan ingat"ucap nya tersenyum

"Ohh saranghae Yeollie"Baekhyun pun mengecup bibir nya pelan lalu membaringkan badanya di samping Chanyeol dan memunggungi nya

Sebenarnya Chanyeol belum tidur bahkan dia bisa merasakan betapa lembutnya bibir tipis itu#modus aja loe

'Apa benar dia Baekkie?'ucap nya masih ragu

TBC

Asoy!cie ff nya kayak asap wussssssss

heug tah di cirian

gpp lah udah bljar kok tadi di sklh hehehe

gimana masih niat review dan penasaran

tunggu di chaps mendatang

Gamsahamida ^o^

Reply of review

DiraLeeOh:chingu kira ff rim jin gitu T.T,yang pnting chingu happy dah

exindira:Thx

Guest:Nan gwenchana,nanti harus rajin baca klu bisa pak rt ajak


	5. Chapter 5

Title:Beauty Of Married(Reppost)

Author:Rim

Genre:Romance,Hurt,Melau(?)

Rated:T

Cast:-Baekhyun

-Chanyeol

-Kris

Support Cast:-Park Yura

-Sandara Park

-Leeteuk

-Taeyeon as Park Taeyeon

-Tiffany as Tiffany Buck

-Nickhun

-Lauren Lunde as Lauren Buck

-Other

Disclaimer:FF nya punya Rim tapi all cast nya punya allah .

Happy Reading ^o^

Please ini asle buwatan Rim ToT

Summary:Ketika Baekhyun membenci seorang Park Chanyeol orang yang hampir menabrak nya saat menyebrangi jalan,sang ibu menjodohkan mereka berdua dan berencana menikahi putri nya dengan Chanyeol…bagaimana reaksi nya?Chanbaek/Baekyeol/Khunfany/Taeteuk dll.

Author POV

Pagi cerah memasukki kamar dua sejoli ciptaan tuhan,si yeoja mungil nan unyu sekali membuka mata nya perlahan membiar sinar matahari memasukki retina nya. Baekhyun bergegas turun dari kasur nya dan memeriksa keadaan Chanyeol.

'Masih panas'gumam nya,lalu Baekhyun mengambil termometer dan mengapit benda itu di ketiak Chanyeol

"Lebih baik ku mandi dulu setelah itu ku harus memeriksa nya lagi dan masak"kemudian Baekhyun mengambil handuk dan masuk ke kamar mandi

"Emm"Chanyeol membuka mata nya malas dan memandang segala arah,menemukan Baekhyun tidak ada di samping nya

'Kemana dia?'

Clekkk

Mata Chanyeol membulat melihat Baekhyun yang baru saja keluar hanya mengenakan handuk dan air itu menulusuri kulit putih itu.

"Apa yang kau lihat?"tanya nya

"A a anio"jawab Chanyeol memalingkan wajah nya,Baekhyun pun mendekat dan mengambil termometer

"Sebaiknya kau jangan kerja,demammu belum turun betul"ucap nya sambil menaruh termometer itu dan memakai baju

'Punggung nya mulus sekali'batin Chanyeol sambil menatap punggung Baekhyun

"Yak,kau tidak dengar aku eoh?kau harus makan Chanyeol jangan menatap ku seperti itu"

"Ahh ne ne arraseo"

"Aku akan menggatikanmu hari ini ok!kau istirahatlah di rumah,akan ku buatkan serapanmu dan cepatlah kebawah"titah nya lalu keluar kamar

Chanyeol pun membereskan tempat tidur mereka lalu menyusul Baekhyun menuju dapur,Baekhyun baru saja mehidangkan serapan mereka soup sapi dengan taburan bawang goreng,dan ayam goreng.

"Makanlah yang banyak ne,ku sudah beli obat penurun panas jangan lupa di minum"

"Kenapa kau begitu peduli padaku?"tanya nya

"Bukankah itu tugasku sebagai nyonya Park bukan?ja ku berangkat"

Chup

"Hati-hati di rumah kalau ada apa-apa hubungi aku"Baekhyun pun keluar rumah nya meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih mengo

Woy loe napa sih#noel-noel tangan Yeol

'Ntar-ntar itu di Baekhyun nyium gue belah mana?bibir atau pipi?'

Di belah hatiku

'Kampret Rim gue ciusan nanya nyaaaaaa'

Gue juga ciusan jawab nya

'Atulah galau'

Kalau gue jawab di bibir mang napa?

'Sumpriit bibir nya lembut pake B.G.T pingin gue lumat'

Wus pikiran loe udah kacau

'Loe juga suka kacau kalau lagi streeees ammmmmmmmmmmmmhhhhpt'

Sekali lagi loe comel kaus kaki gue yang belum gue cuci selama 1 buan melayang

* * *

Akhirnya Baekhyun sampai di Park Corp,kaki mungil nya memasuki perusahaan milik suami nya. Mata sipit nya menatap kagum bangunan kokoh itu,entahlah terasa mewah namun sederhana.

"Selamat datang di Park Corp bisa saya bantu?"tanya seorang namja bernama Suho

"A annyeong haseyo naneun Park Baekhyun imnida"ucap nya Baekhyun sedikit gugup

"Omooo!ahhh jeongmal mianhe Nyonya Park"ucap Suho membungkuk

"Eh,ne gwenchana Suho-shi"

"Jadi ada keperluan apa nyonya datang kemari"

"Eung saya datang kemari menggantikan sementara suami saya"

"Ahhh memang kenapa Presedir Chanyeol nyonya?"

"Dia demam hari ini,jadi saya menggantikan nya"

"Mari ikuti saya nyonya"ujar nya

"Emm jangan panggil saya seformal itu,panggil saja saya Baekhyun dan saya manggil anda oppa?"jawab Baekhyun sambil mengikuti Suho

"Hahaha tidak enak memanggil seorang istri presedir seperti itu nyonya"ucap nya sambil menggaruk leher tidak gatal

"Eh aku tidak keberatan justru dengan memanggil normal membuat kita jadi lebih dekat bukankah begitu oppa?"

"Hahaha ne arraseo jika itu mau mu Baekhyun dan kita sudah sampai di ruang presedir"ucap nya sambil membuka pintu nya

"Ahhh gomawo oppa maaf jika merepotkanmu"

"Hahaha ne Baek,itu sudah menjadi bagianku dan jika kau butuh sesuatu kau bisa memanggilku lewat telepon yang berada di meja"

"Arraseo oppa sekali lagi makasih"

"Ne Baek senang bisa membantumu,kalau gitu oppa permisi mau meanjutkan kerja"ucap nya sambil melangkah meninggalkan Baekhyun

Baekhyun pun mendudukan tubuh mungil nya di kursi,handphone nya bergetar lalu ia ambil dan di hp nya tertulis 'Sehunnie'. Baekhyun pun menngeser layar itu mengangkat telepon dari sepupunya itu.

"Ne Hun ada apa hemm?"

'_Noonaa_ bogoshippooooo'ucap nya manja

"Aihh ku kira kau kenapa Hun,kabarmu dan keluarga kita bagaimana?"

_'Semenjak noona menikah ku jadi jarang bicara... paling seperlu nya,ku merasa kesepian noonaaaa'_

"Aihh Huniee,bukankah ada Luhan eonnie hem?"

"_Ne noona ku tau,setiap hari ku selalu memeluknya dan meminta kami tinggal bersama namun ia menolak dengan alasan belum terikat hahhh rasa nya ingin melamar gadisku itu noonaa"_

"Kkk Hunie belajar yang betul lalu kerja baru lamar dia,suatu saat kau akan jadi seorang pemimpin di keluarga"

'_Aku tau noonaaa,kapan noona kemari'_

"Nanti Hun kalau kami ada waktu neee"

_'Arraseo arraseo,noona tau Kris hyuung sakit?'_

"Ani,dia tidak mengabariku setelah kami menikah Hun... memang sakit apa dia?"

_'Demam noonaa ahh sudah dulu nee noonaaa aku lupa mau kencan dengan Luluu pye pyeeee'_

"Aih dasar dongsae centil,hahh habis ini ku ke apartemen Kris. Bagaimana ya kabar nya"

Kreeeeeeeeeeek

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka menampilkan yeoja berambut panjang hitam legam masuk ke ruangan nya.

"YUHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU OPPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AKU DATANGGGG eh"teriak yeoja itu langsung diam ketika melihat Baekhyun memerhatikan nya

"Yakk kau siapa,mana Chanyeol oppaa?"lanjut nya

"Kau sendiri siapa bocah"tanya Baekhyun sinis

"Ooh oh oh kau tidak tau siapa kau hah?aku Kim Yejin yeojachingu Chanyeol oppa"

"Hallo bocah,aku Park Baekhyun istri Chanyeol"ucap Baekhyun sambil smirk

"MWOOOO!ini tidak mungkinnnnnn!"

Kreekkk

"Yejin?apa yang sedang kau lakukan hah?cepat keuar"ucap Suho

"Aihh apa-apaan ini oppa dia mengaku istri namjachingukuuu"adunya

"Ck Yejin dia benar,dia sudah menikah dengan Chanyeol"

"Omooo!bagaimana ini terjadi tuhan,aduh kepalaku"ucap nya sambil memegang tangan nya

"Ayo Yejin kita keluar,Baek mianhe atas kelalaianku"ucap Suho sambil membungkuk

"Ahh gwencaha oppa"

"Kalau begitu oppa permisi,ayo Yejin"ucap Suho sambil membawa pergi Yejin keluar

* * *

Matahari mulai bewarna orange Baekhyun pun membereskan peralatan nya dan bergegas pulang.

"Ahh Baekhyun mau bareng"tanya Suho

"Gwenchana oppa aku bawa mobil kok"

"Ahhh ne lain waktu mainlah ke rumahku akan ku kenalkan kau dengan yeoboku"

"Arraseo oppa,kalau begitu aku duluan ne annyeongg"

"Hati-hati Baek"

"Ne oppaa"Baekhyun pun berjalan menuju parkiran lalu masuk ke dalam mobil nya

* * *

At another place

"Sehun udahlahhh jangan galauuu ck!"ucap namja tan yang berada di samping Sehun dan menemaninya jalan-jalan

"Kau tau kan Kai walau ku sepupu Baek noona aku menyanginya sangat setelah Luluku"

"Ne ne ku tau Hun,kau sayang pada noonamu itu tapi please jangan larut larut lahhh"jawab namja tan itu bernama Kai

"Huuuuff kalau sajaa..."

brakkkk

"Ouchhh yakkkk bisa liat jalan gakk sih"ucap yeoja itu sambil berdiri dengan perlahan

"Eh kau yang harus liat jalan gak bisa liat orang yaaa"ucap Sehun tak kalah keasal

"Taoooo gwencahaanaa"ucap yeoja mungil sambil memeriksa keadaan Tao

"Eonnie liat mereka menabrakkuuuu"adu nya kepada yeoja mungil itu

"Jeongmal mianhe"ucap yeoga itu sambil membukuk beberapa kali

"Yak Soo eonnie bagaimaana sih mereka yang salah"ucap tao pada yeoja itu yang ternyata Kyungsoo

"Ahh gwenchana umm noona mungkin kami yang salah harus nya kami yang meminta maaf"ucap Kai sambil tersenyum

Kyungsoo memalingkan wajah nya dan bertatapan dengan Kai,mata bulat nya menerjab-nerjab unyu melihat senyum Kai yang menurut nya tampan. Kedua pipi nya langsung bersemu merah lalu Kyungsoo menundukkan kepala nya.

'Yeopooo'jerit Kai dalam hati

"Noona sekali maafkan kami ne,kami akan lebih hati-hati"perlahan Kai mendekati Dio dan mengusak kepala nya pelan

"Noona jangan menunduk terus,kalau gitu kami pergi dulu annyeongg"ucap Kai lekas pergi di ikuti Sehun dan mendaat tatapan tajam dari tao namun Sehun tidak peduli demgam tatapan itu.

"Aih namja menyebalkan dan sok tebar pesona ya kan eonnie?"

"Ungg n ne Tao"jawab Kyungsoo sambil perlahan mengatkan wajh nya

"Aihhh jangan bilang noona menyukain namja tan sok tebar pesona itu lagi ck"

"Tao jangan begitu lagian mereka sudah minta maaf bukan"

"Ne ne kajja kita jalan-jalan lagii"

* * *

Baekhyun sudah sampai di apartemen Kris,dia masuk ke dalam apartemen itu,dan langsung masuk ke kamar nya

Krekkk

"Kris?"Terlihat namja berbaring lemah di atas kasur nya,perlahan Baekhyun mendekati kasur itu dan mendapatkan Kris sedang tertidur

"Sebenarnya kau sakit apa?aku sungguh khawatir keadaanmu Kris"ucap nya sambil mengusap pelan pipi nya

Hp nya berdering segera ia angkat telepon dari Chanyeol

"Ne Yeol aku lagi di jalan,arraseo"setelah itu ia menaruh kembali hp nya dan menatap Kris kembali

"Kris mianhe aku tidak bisa lama-lama aku pulang ne"Baekhyun pun mengecup pelan pipi nya setelah itu hendak ingin pergi sebuah tangan menahan nya ia yakin itu Kris,Baekhyun pun memalingkan wajah nya dan bertatap dengan mata Kris.

"Kajima Baek... Jebal"ucap nya sambil menatap Baekhyun dalam

'Apa yang harus aku lakukan'ucap Baekhyun dalam hati

TBC

Hey guyssss

akhirnya updet walau kudet hehe

setelah berhuang di medang perang ukk(?) akhir nya Rim bisa updet jugaaa

uhukkk gimana?serukah?

udah deh gitu aja

Gamsahamdaa ^o^

Reply of riview:

YeollbaekkK:ne sudah updet chinguuu ^^

DiraLeeXiOh:maklum belum tau dia T.T klu udah tau sih bakal nempel tuh kayak nya

Majey Jannah 97:Ummm bisa jadi!hehe iseng aja

exindira:wo wo easy chingu tar bakal nongol kok (?) hehe

guest:Ne betul chingu,gomawo support nya


	6. Chapter 6

Title:Beauty Of Married(Reppost)

Author:Rim

Genre:Romance,Hurt,Melau(?)

Rated:T

Cast:-Baekhyun

-Chanyeol

-Kris

Support Cast:-Park Yura

-Sandara Park

-Leeteuk

-Taeyeon as Park Taeyeon

-Tiffany as Tiffany Buck

-Nickhun

-Lauren Lunde as Lauren Buck

-Other

Disclaimer:FF nya punya Rim tapi all cast nya punya allah .

Happy Reading ^o^

Please ini asle buwatan Rim ToT

Summary:Ketika Baekhyun membenci seorang Park Chanyeol orang yang hampir menabrak nya saat menyebrangi jalan,sang ibu menjodohkan mereka berdua dan berencana menikahi putri nya dengan Chanyeol…bagaimana reaksi nya?Chanbaek/Baekyeol/Khunfany/Taeteuk dll

Author POV

Mata nya terus menatap bola mata nan indah milik Kris. Jika jujur Baekhyun bingung sangat bingung saat ini Chanyeol juga lagi sakit tambah Kris juga lagisakit uuuh gimana yaaaa.

"Kris,bukan nya aku gak mau tapi...Chanyeol juga sedang membutuhkanku ia sakit dan aku harus merawat nya"jelas nya

"Kau benar baek,mianhe"Kris pun melepas genggaman tangan nya,Baekhhyun merasa bersalah dan tampak berfikir sejenak. Tiba-tiba bohlam warna kuning muncul dalam pikiran nya

"Sekali lagi mianhe ne,cepat sembuh jika ada luang waktu akan menemuimu okey"ucap nya ceria

"Arraseo Baek,hati-hati di jalan ne"ucap nya membalas dengan tersenyum

"Annyeongggggggggggggg"Baekhyun pun memustuskan pulang

_Kkaepsonggggg~_

Suara hp nya berbunyi tanda sms yang masuk,ia mengambil hp nya lalu membuka sms

From:My Dear Sister ^^

_'Baekhyunnieeeeeeeeeeeeee eonnie titip Lauren ne :('_

Baekhyun berfikir sejenak,tumben sekali eonnie nya menitipkan Lauren pada nya padahal ada Sehun atau eomma nya?

To:My Dear Sister ^^

_'Eoh?emang eonnie mau kemana?kenapa tidak menitipkan pada eomma atau Sehun mungkin?'_

From:My Dear Sister ^^

_'Aku akan honeymoon dengan Khuny dan membuat ponakkan baru untuk kalian hehe,ummm lumayan simulasi merawat aegy dengan Chanyeolmuu kkk~'_

Bakhyun berdecak kesal masih saja eonnie nya ini kenapa suka menggoda dan menyebalkan

kenapa bang kenaaaaapaaaa#efekberitaBaekYeon#plak

To:My Dear Sister ^^

_'Tsk,eonnieeeeeeeeee menyebalkan'_

From:My Dear Sister ^^

_'Kkk~ itu kenyataan Baekkieee,bukankah eonnie dan Sehun akan menimang ponakkan darimuuu'_

Kenapa sih eonnie nya selalu saja menggodanya

To:My Dear Sister ^^

_'Tsk,eonnniiieeeeee bagaimana mau menitipkan Lauren padaku tidak?'_tanya nya to the point

From:My Dear Sister ^^

_'Ne Baekkie,nanti eonnie ke sana siang nanti Baekhyunieeee pye pye :*'_

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan atas perilaku eonnienya,lalu jemari lentik nya kembali mengetik pesan pada Tao sahabatnya.

* * *

At park

"Apa-apaan ini Baekie eonnie memintaku merawat sahabat nya bahkan aku tidak mengenalnya"rutuk Tao

"Tao,kau tau Chanyeol oppa sedang sakit mungkin karena itu eonnie meminta tolong padamu"

"Ne ku tau Kyung eonnieee,hufffff arra asal eonnie menemaniku neeee"ucap Tao sambil memamerkan jurus aegyo nya

"Tidak,karena Kyungsoo noona akan pergi kencan denganku"ucap Kai santai yang tiba-tiba di samping Kyungsoo sambil menatap sang pujaan dengan senyuman nya,sedangkan Kyungsoo menendukkan kepala nya karena malu

"Yak sejak kapan kau di sini namja hitam"teriak Tao sambil menunjuk Kai

"Kau sendiri sadar mata pandaaaa"teriak Kai tidak kalah

"Aishhh jinja,yak namja tebar pesona atau siapalah kau aku sudah meminta Kyung eonnie menemaniku"

"Noona mau kan kencan denganku,ku akan belikan boneka pororo"ucap Kai menghiraukan ucapan Tao

'Aish kenapa dia tau kesukaan Kyung noona sih'pikir Tao,Kyungsoo pun menatap Tao dengan wajah memelas oh tidak itu akan membuatnya luluh,Tao tau betul sahabat nya itu menyukai pororo

"Aishh ne ne asal kau bahagia eonnie"ucap Tao menyerah,sontak Kyungsoo menepuk kedua tangan mungil nya gembira

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa pandaaaa kau yang terbaikkkkk,kajjjaaaaaaaa Jongieeeeee"Kyungsoo pun dengan semangat nya menarik Kai pergi dari taman itu

"Tsk,bahkan eonnie baru mengenal nya tempo hari dan sudah memanggil dia 'Jongie'. Hahh ku harus bergegas"Tao pun melesat menuju apartemen milik Kris

* * *

"Kau ini bodoh atau idiot sih masa kau tidak mengenal Baekkie sahabatmu sendiri Yeol"ucap Yura memijit pelipis nya setelah menceritakan semua pada saeng tersayang nya itu

"Hehe sebenarnya ku hampir mengenal nya noona hanya ku takut kalau itu bukan dia"ucap nya sambil menggaruk tengku nya tidak gatal

"Tsk kenapa ku mempunyai adik idiot namu tampan kadar tinggi sepertimu ya"heran Yura

"Aku pulanggg eh ada Yura eonnie annyeong"sapa Baekhyun yang baru sampai apartemen nya dengan Chanyeol

"Ahh Baekhyun kau baru pulang"tanya Yura

"Ne eonnie aku baru pulang dari apatermen temanku yang sedang sakit"ucap nya sambil menaruh belanjaan nya di dapur

"Baekkie kau menghiraukanku?"

DEG

'Apa ku salah dengar?'

"Ne?"tanya Baekhyun masih keadaan bingung nya

"Tsk,ohh ya Baekhyun apa Chanyeol merepotkanmu"tanya nya kembali,Baekhyun pun hendak ingin duduk namun Chanyeol langsung memangku nya

"Eh,tidak eonnie itu sudah tugasku. Yeol ada Yura eonnie malu"ucap nya sambil sedikit melirik Chanyeol

"Biarkan saja Baekkie,aku kan kangen sama kamu sayangggg"ucap nya manja dan mengecup pipi nya

"Tsk dasar saeng tidak sopaaan"cibir Yura

"Noona apaan sih orang aku kan kangen istrikuuu"

"Tapi liat dong ada orang idiotttt"

"Yeol,eonnie sudaaah"lerai Baekhyun

"Tsk,ya sudah ne eonnie pulang dulu kau yamg sabar menghadapi idiot ini"pamit Yura

"Eh ya eonnie hati-hati"Yura pun pergi dari apartemen mereka,dan kini hanya tersisa mereka berdua yang masih dalam posisi tadi.

"Baekkie mianhe aku tidak sempat mengenalmu"ucap Chanyeol membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun

"Eh"jawab Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol heran

"Noona sudah menceritakan nya sayang,sekarang kita bisa bersama lagi setelah 4 tahun lamanya kita tidak bertemu"ycap nya sambil mengelus pipi Baekhyun sayang

"Yeollie benarkah?apa ini mimpi"air mata baekhyun menetes karena akhirnya Yeollie nya mengenal nya

"Bukan sayang ini bukan mimpi"jawab Chanyeol tersenyum

"Hiks Yeollie bogoshshipooooo"Baekhyun langsung menghambur ke dalam dekapan Chanyeol

"Hei jangan nangis sayang"Chanyeol pun mengelus kepala nya dengan sayang,mengangkat dagu nya dan menatap mata indah nya sambil mengusap air mata itu. Perlahan ia dekat kan wajah nya mempertemukan bibir mereka kalau saja...

TENOOOONGGGG

-tidak ada yang mengganggu nya

'ANDWAEEEE KISSEEEUKUUUUUUUU'rutuk Chanyeol,baekhyun pun bergegas membuka pintu. Dan yang datang ternyata eonnie nya Baekhyun,jika saja itu bukan dia maka Chanyeol berpikir bilang seperti ini 'Yak loe tau tadi gue udah mau kisseu Baekkieku tapi kau malah datangggg jadi kau merusak suasanaakuuuu' begitulah curahan hati seorang Chanyeol 'CHSC'#plak

"Haiiii Baekhyunn sayanggggg"sapa Tiffany langsung memeluk saeng nyaa

"JUMMAAAAA JUMMAAA"teriak Lauren senang

"AAA EONNIE AKU TIDAK BISA BERNAFASSSS"

"Hihihihi"Tiffany pun melepas pelukkan nya menatap saeng nya sedang menghirup udara

"Hahaha maafkan eonniemu ini Baek,maklum kalian kan jarang bertemu"canda Nickhun

"Tapi oppa eonnie benar-benar membuatku tidak bisa bernafas hah hah"Chanyeol segera menghampiri Baekhyun dan tersenyum pada 2 kakak ipar nya

"OMOOO!kau Chanyeol sahabat Baekkie kan?aigoooo ternyata eomma menjodohkanmu dengan saengku inii hahaha"ucap Tiffany

"Ne noona senang kita bertemu lagii"Jawab Chanyeol

"Baekhyun,Chanyeol apa tidak apa-apa kalu kami menitipkan Lauren?"tanya Nickhun

"Ne gwencaha hyung,kami justru senang ada Lauren disini"jawab Cahnyeol tersenyum ramah

"Hahaha ne maaf jika merepotkan kalian ne,hei jaga mereka untukku"ucap nya kembali sambil mengedipkan mata nya sebelah

"Hahaha dengan senang hati hyung"

"Kalau begitu kami pergi eomma dan appa pergi dulu ne jangan nakal pye pye"pamit Tiffany lalu mereka pun pergi dari kediaman Chanbaek serta putri mereka

* * *

Night 21.00 p.m

"Jummaaa tutu"ucap Lauren sambil menarik baju piyama Baekhyun kenakan

"Ne arraseo chagi tunggu sebentar ne"Baekhyun pun dengan lincah membuat susu untuk keponakkan yang ia sayang

"Hei Lauren,nanti sebelum tidur mau dengarkan dongeng princess?"tanya Chanyeol

"Auuu jushshi,Laulen au dongeng flozen yang plincess nya plincess Annaaa"jawab Lauren antusias

"Hehe arraseo nanti jushshi akan bercerita untukmu chagi"ucap Chanyeol sambil mengelus kepala Lauren

"Chagi ini susu nya"Baekhyun pun memberi susu pada lauren dan menggendong nya menuju kamar tamu

Setelah Chanyeol menceritakan buku dongeng Frozen akhirnya Lauren tertidur,mereka pun keluar dari kamar itu dan pergi menuju kamar pun langsung menggendong Baekhyun ala bridal

"Eh"otomatis Baekhyun melingkarkan tangan nya di leher Chanyeol

"Kau cantik sayang"ucap Chanyeol menggoda,dan ia melihat Baekhyun merona hebat yang menjalar di pipi nya

"Yeollie,tadi di kantor ada yeoja bernama Yejin ia bilang kalau ia pacarmu apa benar?"tanya Baekhyun sambil memasang wajah sedih

"Tidak sayang,dulu aku memang berpacaran dengan nya tapi sekarang ku kan hanya untukmu"ucap nya penuh senyum hangat

"Hihihi Yeollie gombal"ucap Baekhyun terkikik geli,Chanyeol pun merebahkan tubuh mungil itu di kasur dan menindih nya

"Sayang bolehkan aku memilikimu malam ini"ucap nya seduktif

"Eh"

"Kalau kau belum siap baiklah"Chanyeol pun hendak membaringkan tubuh nya di samping namun Baekhyun langsung mengecup pelan bibir nya

"Aku siap Yeol,jadikan aku milikmu seutuh nya"ucap nya yakin walau pipi nya sudah sangat merah mengucapkan itu,dan malam itu hanya terdengar desah-desahan dan erangan dari mereka di bawah sinar nya bulan

TBC

Hai hai

cie updet euy

haha itu Yeol oon yak#plak

Btw liat Baek kurus makin sedih aku

Kalian fans Baekkie kan ayolah jangan bash dia

Kini fans dia mulai berkurang dan meninggalkan nya namun Chanyeol selalu ada di samping Baekhyun :')

Aku sama sakit nya dengan kalian

namun Baekhyun juga manusia yang ingin merasakan indah nya jatuh cinta guys :')

Mari Shinners kita dukung urie Baekhyun agar smile shine nya kembali

o ya apa ada yang tau soal SM yang hanya menjadikan Baekyeon boneka dan di manfaatin?

Yaa ktnya sih berita ini cuman nutupin masalah Kris

Dan berita nya itu ktnya pas dating banyak yang ganjal terutama shadow,dan tutup mobil nya ituloh

Katanya juga ada penampakkan T.T

ya syudahh deh riveiw yang banyak ._.b

bagi yang nunggu May I?,dan Addiction sabar ne puasa bro,bahayaa ntar

ohh ya maaf pendek dan klu ada typo

dan maaf gk bisa reply riview nya hehe

Saya Rim unyu#? mohon maaf yang sebanyak-banyak nya

Selamat menunaikan ibadah shaum bagi yang menjalankan :D

Gamsahamidaaaaa ^^


	7. Chapter 7

Title:Beauty Of Married(Reppost)

Author:Rim

Genre:Romance,Hurt,Melau(?)

Rated:T

Cast:-Baekhyun

-Chanyeol

-Kris

Support Cast:-Park Yura

-Sandara Park

-Leeteuk

-Taeyeon as Park Taeyeon

-Tiffany as Tiffany Buck

-Nickhun

-Lauren Lunde as Lauren Buck

-Other

Disclaimer:FF nya punya Rim tapi all cast nya punya allah .

Happy Reading ^o^

Please ini asle buwatan Rim ToT

Summary:Ketika Baekhyun membenci seorang Park Chanyeol orang yang hampir menabrak nya saat menyebrangi jalan,sang ibu menjodohkan mereka berdua dan berencana menikahi putri nya dengan Chanyeol…bagaimana reaksi nya?Chanbaek/Baekyeol/Khunfany/Taeteuk dll

Author POV

Kris membuka mata nya pelan,hidung nya mencium aroma yang sedap berasal dari dapur nya. Kris berfikir sejenak setau nya Baekhyun sudah pulang?lalu siapa yang sedang memasak di dapur nya bahkan ia tidak menyewa pembantu di apartemen nya. Kris pun terbangun dari tempat tidur nya berjalan menuju dapur nya dan ia melihat siluent yeoja terbalut celemek,rambut nya di ikat memperlihatkan leher jenjang nya namun ia tidak mengenalinya.

"Nuguya?"tanya Kris,yang membuat yeoja itu sedikit terkejut dan membalikkan badan nya

"Annyeong naneun Tao imnida,aku sahabat Baekhyun eonnie. Kau pasti Kris?"tanya nya sambil merapikan makan yang telah ia siapkan di meja

"Ne,lalu apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?"ucap nya sambil mendekati meja makan

"Aku di suruh untuk merawatmu,tsk kalau saja Baek eonnie bukan sahabatku aku tidak mau"

"Makanlah kau pasti lapar"ucap Kris menghiraukan racauan Tao,ia sangat lapar sekarang

'Tsk tampan sih tapi menyebalkan'rutuk Tao dalam hati dan memasukan makanan ke dalam mulut nya

Rim:ati-ati bicara Tao tar kalau suka gimana ayo :3

* * *

Chanbaek side

Baekhyun membuka mata nya perlahan,'sesuatu' yang di bawah begitu sakit ahh ya tadi malam kan mereka melakukan 'itu' ahh pipi nya memerah kalau ingat kejadian semalam. Ia mengandahkan kepala nya melihat sang suami memeluk nya sangat erat,ia tersenyum manis betapa sangat TAMPAN nya suami nya,rambut nya yang lembut dengan aroma mint,mata yang membuat ia terpesona,hidung mancung,bibir nya yang selalu melumat bibir milik nya ahhh suami nya seperti manusia sempurna yang pernah ada.

"Yeollie ayo bangun sayang sudah siang"Baekhyun menepuk pipi nya pelan

"Sayang apa kau tidak capek semalam,aku masih ngantuk"jawab nya yang masih memejamkan mata nya

"Bukan begitu Yeollie aku harus mandi dan mempersiapkan serapan untuk kita,kau juga harus ke kantor bukan?"

"Aku malas sayang,aku ingin di sini bersamamuuuuu"rengek nya manja

"Aihhh Yeollie,jangan jadi pemalas ayo bangun atau ku tendang 'itu' mu"ancam Baekhyun

"Ne ne sayanggggggg aku bangun"gila kalau 'itu' nya di tendang sama dengan dia tidak bisa melakukan 'itu' dengan Baekkie nya andwae!

"Begitu lebih baik Yeollie"perlahan Baekhyun menangkup pipi Chanyeol dan mengecup sekilas Chanyeol kaget bukan maen dapet morning sweet kiss dari bini nye bro!Baekhyun memakai baju dan melihat suami nya masih mematung

"Yeollie sampai kapan kamu kayak gitu sayang ayo mandi dulu lalu serapan"tangan mungil nya mengusap pelan pipi suami nya

"Ne arraseo sayang,makasih morning kiss nya"Chanyeol pun membalas morning kiss nya dan bergegas mandi sedangkan Baekhyun pergi menuju dapur

* * *

Kyungsoo memeluk erat pororo pemberian Jong In,pancaran wajah nya yang sangat bahagia dan menggemaskan membuat namja itu ingin menculik yeoja itu.

"Noona kau menyukai nya?"tanya nya

"Ummm bagaimana Jongie bisa tau kalau Kyungie suka pororo"tanya nya sambil memasang wajah polos miliknya

"Noona tidak tau kalau aku satu kampus denganmu hum"ucap Kai menatap yeoja yang makin menggemaskan

"Mwo jadi kau hoobaeku?"tanya nya membulatkan mata nya O_O

"Ne noona,aku ini penggemarmu lohhh jadi ku tau kalau noona menyukai pororo. Dan aku juga suka pororo tapi krong nya"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh jinjaaaa kenapa kita punya kesamaan Jongie"ucap nya menepuk tangan nya ceria

"Ne noona,oh kenapa noona memanggilku Jongie?"

"Umm menurutku nama itu menggemaskan Jongie,wae Jongie gak suka ne?"tanya menunduk sedih

"A a a anio noona,aku menyukainya kok Kyungie noona"jawab nya menangkup pipi Kyungsoo menatap sang yeoja dengan sangat lembut membuat yeoja itu merona merah

* * *

Chanyeol membenarkan dasi nya dengan teliti,Baekhyun mendekat dan mengambil ahli dasi sang suami,merapikan jas kantor yang ia kenakan. Chanyeol tersenyum melihat betapa serius nya istrinya itu

"Selesai,wahhh Yeollie tampak sangat tampannnn"ucap nya kagum melihat betapa sangat tampan sang suami

"Hehehe aku memang tampan sayang"Chanyeol mendekat dan mengecup pelan bibir itu,melumat nya sangat lembut Baekhyun mendorong pelan dada Chanyeol melepaskan tautan mereka

"Yeollie ini sudah siang sayang,ayo berangkat nanti telat. Ini bekal siangmu jangan lupa di makan,kalau cape istirahat duliu jangan paksain"Chanyeol tersenyum betapa perhatian Baekhyun berikan pada nya ah ia makin mencintai gadis ini

"Arraseo sayang,nanti kalau ku istirahat akan menelpon mu"

"Ne Yeollie,hati-hati di jalan jangan ngebut,jangan melamun arraseo"Chanyeol kembali tersenyum Baekhun tidak berubah dari dulu cerewet mengkhawatirkan dirinya ahh ya ampun ia senang bisa menikahi orang yang ia cintai

"Arra arra sayangg,aku berangkat kau hati-hati di rumah sayang kalau ada apa-apa telepon aku ne?"Baekhyun pun mengantarkan suami nya hingga ambang pintu

"Arraseo Yeollie"Chanyeol mengecup pelan pucuk kepala Baekhyun dan masuk ke dalam mobil,Baekhyun melambaikan tangan nya perlahan siluen itu sudah meninggalkan mansion mereka

"JUMMMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"teriak Lauren membuat sang empu sedikit kaget,ah iya Lauren kan sdang bersama nya

"Ne waeyo chagi"Baekhyun menghampiri sang ponakkan yang sangat yeopo itu

"Hihihi Laulen lapal au mamam jumma"Baekhyun tersenyum menggenggam tangan mungil nya dan membawa nya ke meja makan

* * *

Tao mengurutu kesal pasal nya selama ia di apartemen Kris ia seperti patung liberti di amerika,untung saja ia sudah pulang kalau tidak maka ia yakin wushu nya akan ia keluarkan menghajar pria tiang listrik itu

"Tao?"sapa seseorang ,Tao memberhentikan jalannya dan mata nya membulat melihat yeoja bermata rusa dengan namja pucat nan tinggi sedang berpegangan tangan mesra

"Lu jie?mwo kau kan namja tebar pesona itu kan?"tunjuknya pada Sehun,Luhan melirik namjachingu nya hanya memasang wajah poker face

"Ne,waeyo mata panda?"tanya nya tanpa merasa bersalah

"MWOYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK,bisa kah kalian tidak seperti tom dan jerry huh?"teriak Luhan 7 oktaf membuat mari gelut/? pun terdiam seketika

"Jie,dia siapamu?"

"Dia namjachinguku,waeyo?"

"MWORAGGGGGGGGGGO?aih tadi Kyung eonnie sekarang kau jie. Kau tau,dia menabrakku dan tidak meminta maaf"

"Benarkah itu Sehunnie?"tanya Luhan sambil menatap namja nya

"Ne Lulu"jawabnya sama sekalai tidak merasa bersalah!

"AISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSH,YAK SEHUNNIE HARUS MINTA MAAF SAMA TAO,KARENA TAO ADALAH SEPUPUKU!KALAU SEHUNNIE TIDAK MAU KITA P-U-T-U-S"Sehun menelan ludah nya kasar njir dia gak mau kehilangan Lulu nya

"Jeongmal mianhe umm Tao"Sehun membukkukkan badannya berkali-kali,Tao hanya senyum menyeringai melihat namja itu takut pada Luhan yeoja nya

* * *

Yejin membuka pintu nya kasar,melihat mantan nya sedang serius berkutat dengan berkas kerja nya. Njir tu cowok makin kasep/?,

"Opppaaaaaaaaaaaaa"teriak nya yang sedikit manja,Chanyeol menghentikan pekerjaan nya dan melihat yeoja itu jengah

"Ne?kau tidak sopan sekali Yejin?masuk ke ruanganku tanpa izin dari Suho hyung?"

"Aku kan memang suka begitu,aku merindukanmu oppaaa"Chanyeol menghela nafas nya ini yang ia kurang suka dari Yejin kurang sopan santun dan etika

"Yejin,aku sudah menikah dan bisakah kau pergi sekarang karena aku tidak mau melihat karyawanku menganggap aku adalah namja brengsek di mata mereka"

"Surus siapa oppa menikahi yeoja tidak tau diri itu huh"

"Jaga ucapanmu Yejin"tegas Chanyeol

"Mwo?kau membela yeoja itu cih,dia tidak ada apa-apanya denganku oppa"Yejon melipat kedua tangan nya di dadanya

"Aku mencintai istriku,dan kau hanya masa laluku Yejin. Aku tidak mencintaimu lagi"

"MWO?gara-gara yeoja sialan itu kau jadi berubah oppa"

"JAGA UCAPANMU YEJIN,SIHLAKAN KELUAR SEKARANG"Chanyeol mengebrak meja nya dan berteriak kesetanan pada Yejin

"OHHH ARRASEO!LIHAT SAJA NANTI OPPA APA YANG AKU PERBUAT PADA YEOJA ITU"Yejin pun membanting pintu itu sangat keras,Chanyeol kembali menghela nafas nya. Ia jadi khawatir Baekhyun,Yejin memang tidak pernah main dengan ucapan nya. Astaga,kenapa dulu ia bisa berpacaran dengan nya sih!

* * *

1 month later

Baekhyun berlari kesetanan menuju kamar mandi nya memuntahkan isi perut nya. Ia tak tau mengapa walau ini baru 4x nya setelah melakukan 'itu' 1 bulan yang lalu dan ia merasa aneh biasanya ia akan mendapatkan datang bulan tiap bulan nya namun sekarang?ia merasa belum terjadi apa... ia hamil?Baekhyun mengampil test peck yang berada di laci kamar nya dan kembali masuk ke kamar mandi mengecek hasil nya

"Huuuff apa aku hamil ne?"Baekhyun pun mengecek test peck itu,mata nya membulat ketika ada dua garis pada test peck itu... itu artinya ia... hamil?

Merasa belum yakin ia bergegas menuju rumah sakit dan menempelkan note kuning di kulkas nya,kebetulan Lauren sedang di ajak jalan-jalan bersama Sehun dan Luhan. Jadi ia tidak perlu khawatir memikirkan Lauren.

Langkah kakinya terus menulusuri koridor rumah sakit,dan memasukki ruang bidan. Ia duduk di hadapan usia-nim dan langsung menanyakannya

"Ne umm Baekhyun-shi ada yang bisa saya bantu?"tanya usia-nim bernama Kim Hyuk Jin a.k.a Jin

"Ne usia-nim saya merasa mual dan muntah selama 4x secara berkala hampir tiap jam saya ke kamar mandi dan pada bulan ini saya belum mendapat mentruasi"Jin menggangguk pelan

"Baekhyun-shi apa anda sudah mencoba test peck"tanya nya

"Ne saya sudah mencobanya dan hasil nya positif,tapi saya belum yakin maka saya datang kesini untuk mencari kebenaran"

"Mari saya cek dulu Baekhyun-shi"Baekhyun pun berbaring,Jin pun memberikan gel pada perut rata Baekhyun memastikan apa ia hamil atau tidak. Baekhyun melihat pada monitor itu terlihat ada embrio kira-kira usia nya baru 1 bulan kurang

"Aha,ini adalah calon aegy anda,dia masih tahap embrio"Baekhyun kaget bukan main... ya ampun ia sangat bahagia bahkan ia sampai menitikkan air pun turun dari ranjang itu dan kembali duduk di hadapan Jin

"Baiklah Baekhyun-shi,anda hanya perlu makan yang bergizi jangan terlalu stress atau kecapean itu membuat kandungan anda lemah. Saya berikan surat ini untuk anda dan serta foto kandungan anda"Jin pun memberikan tanda bukti Baekhyun positif hamil sserta calon aegy mereka

"Gamsahamida usia-nim saya pamit dulu"Baekhyun pun membungkuk dan meninggalkan ruangan itu

* * *

Chanyeol menatap rumah nya sepi,biasanya istri nya sedang duduk manis di depan tv namun sekarang dia tidak ada. Chanyeol berjalan menuju kulkas dan menemukan note kuning pesan dari Baekhyun

'_Yeollie sayang,hari ini aku ke rumah sakit. Jangan khawatirkan aku,aku baik-baik saja sayang,aku juga sudah memasak untukmu di kulkas kau hanya memanaskan nya saja. Aku akan segera pulang,saranghae :*'_walaupun baekhyun sudah memberi ia kabar namun namja tiang itu masih khawatir akan keadaan istri nya ya ampun ada apa dengan nya tanya nya penuh khawatir

"Akuuuuuuuuuuuuu pulang"teriak Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol menemui istri nya itu dan langsung memeluknya

"Sayang kau kenapa?"Baekhyun kaget bukan main,Chanyeol memeluk nya secara tiba-tiba

"Anio Yeollie,nan gwenchanaa"Baekhyun melepaskan pelukkan suaminya dan menatap mata bulat nya penuh khawatir

"Waeyo sayang,kau sakit apa?"Chanyeol mengelus pipi Baekhyun lembut menyalurkan kegelisahan pada dirinya,Baekhyun mengeluarkan surat dari rumah sakit dan memberikan nya pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol sangat takut akan istri nya,perrlahan surat itu ia buka mata nya meneliti tiap kata-kata itu

"I i ini... benarkah sayang?"mata nya terbelak melihat sang istri positif hamil,istri nya mengandung buah hati mereka

"Ne Yeollie sayang,aku hamil"Baekhyun tersenyum memperlihatkan bulat sabit yang sangat indah di mata Chanyeol,Chanyeol kembali merengkuh istri nya menitikkan air mata dan berkali-kali mengucapkan terima kasih padanya,walau mereka tidak tau bahwa seseorang akan berusaha melukai Baekhyun dan berusaha mendaatkan Chanyeol dengan cara apapaun

TBC

hai hai

sorry guys gue kudet walaupun akhirnya updet

setelah balik mudik yang hanya 2 hari gue mutusin pulang karena gue go to school senin besok

well gue minta maaf yang sebesar-besar nya mungkin gue banyak salah

ok!mari Rieko memberi informasi

gue heran sama mereka -_- kata nya shiners tapi gitu

kalian udah tau pan BY couple PUTUS!karena di bully sama kalian

UHUK!inget ye gue di sini bukan nuduh readers di sini gue percaya kalian baik-baik amiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin

tapi gue di sini juga buat ingetin aja kok bukan maksud nya nuduh ok!yang mau kritik boleh lah ^o^

gue TEKANKAN lagi mereka itu MANUSIA yang punya hak mencintai seseorang

gue juga sakit hati pas berita BY muncul tapi gue sadar gue cuma fans

namun apa bener tuh BY putus?gue emang udah liat di fb dan google berita ino but SM?SM belum konfirmasi tuh soal berita ini -_- mungkin kalian ada yang tau lah

ke. 2 Sully fx ambil cuti karena di gosipkan sedang hamil bener gak tuh?lalu fans fx affextion bully dia hingga akhirnya Sully non aktif di dunia entertain dan schedulle fx di berhentikan untuk sementara

ke. 3 SM meluncurkan GB baru yakni RedVelvet 'RV' yang beranggotakan Irene,Seulgi,Wendy dan Joy,kenapa baru luncur tapi udah banyak haters nya?usut punya usut RV ini di luncurkan demi menutupi masalah Kris yang katanya bakal come back oct mendatang dan masalah Sully!pelis ya senior mereka aja gak protes,mungkin mereka kecewa tapi gue kiat mereka saling dukung kenapa kalian gak?dan yang mengejutkan katanya RV adalah copyan nya fx

ke. 4 KYM a.k.a CEO SM ini kurang di sukai oleh masyarakat karena dia hanya mementingkan dirinya di bandingkan artis nya,terbukti masalah Kris,dan Sully belum selesai tapi ia meluncurkan RV yang membuat para pecinta k-pop gak suka sama dia

ke. 5 EXO bakal ke INA bulan oct mendatang yang usut nya bakal udah ada Kris yang katanya resmi kembali bersama EXO

ke. 6 SM memenangkan persidangan Kris yang meminta keluar dari EXO sehingga bang naga kembali ke EXO namun ada yang mengatakan kasus ini beum selesai -_-

ke. 7 bang leader SJ udah pulang ^o^9

ke.8 Chanyeol pacaran sama Boomi apink?ciusan tuh atau hanya rumor?

Apapun SM lakukan kita harus tetep bersatu jangan ada bully!beraninya bully gue gorolong lo ke laut tapi syg gue masih punya hati,tetep support RV,Kris,Sully,Baekhyun,Taeyeon

Semoga KYM dapat hidayah supaya gak bikin artis nya sakit hati mulu amiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin

dan HBD buat Fanny Eon semoga tambah cantik,di sayang ama Taeyeon eon dan Khun oppa. Langgeng terus hingga kawin ^^ amiiiinnn

kenapa gue selalu ngetik sedikit di ff ini?cause gue gak kuat duduk lama paling 2 jam udah langsung encok!itu karena gue dari smp suka bawa barang yang berat -_- harap mengerti #bow

OK!nuhun kasadayana tos maca FF ieu,tong hilap riview nu seuer/?

OK!sakitu wae ti Rieko gamsahamidaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ^o^

reply of riview:

syafira sant:neeeeeee saeng gamsahae

exindira:neeee next chaps rieko usahakan

fuji jump910:jangan karena bang naga keluar lo juga ikut keluar itu namanya bukan fans ^^,support mereka itu adalah paling baik buat kita semua dan mereka

nenehcabil:hahaha gamsahae chingu sudah menjadi shiners sejati ^^,yaela masa kudu ada NC nya bro hoho tar pahalanya berkurang

diraleexioh:ne sabar yaa beb,kita juga sama kok

yeolllbaek:ne sudah updet

tabifangirl:ne sudah updet

guest:ne sudah updet

Syifa Nurqolbiah:jinja?ahh mianhe,rieko author baru di sini jadi maap neeeee

kim hyunsoo:ne sudah updet


	8. Chapter 8

Title:Beauty Of Married(Reppost)

Author:Rim

Genre:Romance,Hurt,Melau(?)

Rated:T

Cast:-Baekhyun

-Chanyeol

-Kris

Support Cast:-Park Yura

-Sandara Park

-Leeteuk

-Taeyeon as Park Taeyeon

-Tiffany as Tiffany Buck

-Nickhun

-Lauren Lunde as Lauren Buck

-Other

Disclaimer:FF nya punya Rim tapi all cast nya punya allah .

Happy Reading ^o^

Please ini asle buwatan Rim ToT

Summary:Ketika Baekhyun membenci seorang Park Chanyeol orang yang hampir menabrak nya saat menyebrangi jalan,sang ibu menjodohkan mereka berdua dan berencana menikahi putri nya dengan Chanyeol…bagaimana reaksi /Baekyeol/Khunfany/Taeteuk dll.

Author Pov

Chanyeol capek setengah mati mengejar sang ponakkan yang terus berlari kesana kemari,namun sang ponakkan nampak senang ketika sang paman kelelahan dan sampai duduk di sofa. Baekhyun yang kini duduk di samping Chanyeol hanya tersenyum melihat keakraban mereka berdua.

"Juththi ape nyo?'tanya Lauren menatap paman nya polos

"Anio chagi"Chanyeol tersenyum kecil sambil mengelus sayang kepala Lauren

"Juththi juththi,jumma agi unya thae nyoooo?"tanya nya penuh semangat

"Ne chagi,jummalagi punya sae"matanya langsung berbinar,Lauren langsung mengalihkan pandangan nya menuju Baekhyun yang masih tersenyum manis. Perlahan Lauren mendekati Baekhyun lalu memegang perut rata nya

"Aunty ale you have a baby?"tanya nya lagi dengan aksen inggris

"Yes i've,why honey"mata Lauren makin berbinar kaki kecil nya sedikit ia hentakkan karena saking senang nya

"I want to listen it"ucap nya semangat

"But the baby is still little,so you can't hear it"Chanyeol ersenyum melihat istri nya menyangi Laure,cara ia mengelus kepala nya,perhatian nya,ke khawatiran ketika Lauren berlari-lari membuat Chanyeol merasa beruntung mempunyai istri sperti Baekhyun

"Yeollie,sebentar lagi natal. Kita mau merayakan dimana?"

"Umm kita bisa merayakan di perusahaan kebetulan omsetku sedang naik sayang"

"Jeongmalyoooo?"tanya nya semangat

"Ne sayang,itu berkat do'a dan doronganmu. Bukankah pasti menyenangkan"tangan nya terulur mengelus pelan pipi istri nya,Baekhyun menggangguk imut sambil memegang tangan besar milik suami nya

Pemandangan yang indah bukan

Namun mereka tak pernah tau bahwa seseorang akan menghancurkan segala kebahagiaan yang mereka bina

* * *

Salju mulai turun,namja blasteran Canada-China ini merapatkan jaket tebal nya. Kris namja itu menatap foto nya bersama Baekhyun ketika mereka pergi bersepedah di pucak gunung dalam hp nya,Bakhyun tampak manis dan imut dalam foto itu. Kini langkah kaki nya menuju toko perlengkapan natal besok,jika dulu ia merayakan dengan Baekhyun juga keluarga nya kini ia merayakan nya sendiri.

Pandangan nya menuju yeoja bermata panda yang sedang menata rapih pohon nata nya di depan toko mungkin itu milik nya. Kris menatap Tao dari jauh yang kini ia tinggal memasangkan bintang di atas nya namun yeoja itu tidak bisa menggapai nya,Kris menghela nafas nya lalu menolong yeoja itu.

"Gamsaha..."Tao membungkuk sedikit kepada namja yang telah bantu dia,namun dia baru menyadari jika namja itu adalah Kris

"Lain kali panggil lah orang jika kau butuh bantuan"

"Kris?"

"Jadi ini toko punyamu?"tanya nya sambil melihat-lihat toko milik Tao

"Ya bisa di bilang begitu"Tao membindikkan bahunya dan kembali fokus menata toko nya

"Hey,maukah kau menemaniku pergi ice skating?"tawar Kris

"Kenapa harus aku?kau bisa mengajak temanmu bukan?"jawab Tao sedikit kesal

"Tapi aku ingin di temani denganmu Ny. Panda"jawab Kris tenang,tao membulatkan mata nya astaga ia di panggil Ny. Panda oleh namja es seperti Kris

"Ck,dasar namja pemaksa. Yakkk!Sena aku titip toko neee,kajja Tn. Ice"Kris tersenyum miring dan menurut Tao itu sangat tampan!

Mereka sampai di tempat ice skating,rambut Tao di biarkan teruai memperlihatkan tindik di telinga kiri nya,kedua nya memasang sepatu lalu memasukki area ice skating. Tao tampak begitu ahli dalam permainan ini,Kris memandang takjum dengan yeoja itu,namun ia baru pertama kali lihat senyum Tao selama ice skating. Senyuman yang sangat cantik menurut Kris sampai ia melamun dan Tao ia terus melaju sedikit cepat tanpa menyadari Kris ada di depan nya. Ketika ia sadar dari lamunan nya ia berteriak keras.

"Astaga,Kris menyingkir"Kris bukan nya menyingkir ia tetap berdiam diri di sana sambil terus menatap Tao

"Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

Duuuuggg

Posisi mereka sama sekali bisa di bilang um tidak menguntungkan,Tao yang berada di atas namja ice itu dan parah nya mereka dalam jarak dekat dengan bibir mereka menyatu. Kris membelakkan mata nya begitu dengan Tao,mereka membeku di tempat menatap satu dengan yang lain.

* * *

Sehun menggurutu kesal pada Luhan yeoja nya sedang membantu eomma nya menata pohon natal,Kai ia sedang kencan dengan Kyungsoo,Kris... entahlah ia tak tau apa yang di lakukan Kris saat ini. Baekhyun?ah pasti ia sedang bermesraan dengan kakak ipar nya. Ngomong soal kakak ipar Sehun masih belum bisa menerima Chanyeol menjadi kaka ipar nya,mungkin ia takut Chanyol menyakiti Baekhyun. Walau Baekhyun sudah menceritakan tentang Chanyeol,bagi Sehun namja tiang ituhampir merenggut nyawa noona nya.

Mungkin pergi ke tempat ice sketing menyenangkan pikir Sehun dalam hati,namun setelah ia sampai ke tempat itu ia melihat Kris dengan Tao berciuman walau hanya menempel. mata nya membuat sebelum ia berdehem kecil. kedua nya langsung terbangun dengan wajah menahan malu,mereka kepergok ciuman tak sengaja oleh namja pucat itu.

"Wow,kalian berpacaran?"tanya nya dengan nada dingin

"Ti ti tidakk"jawab mereka serempak

"Humm aku tidak yakin kalau kalian tidak berpacaran,bukti nya kalian menjawab serempak"Kedua nya terdiam sesaat

"Kami tidak pacaran Sehun,yang kau tadi lihat itu hanya kecelakaan"jawab Kris santai memandang Sehun dengan tatapan dingin nya

"Ck,terserah padamu namja tebar pesona yang di katakan Tn. ice itu benar"Sehun menghela nafas sambil menggangguk pelan

"Ah aku lupa memberitau,Baekhyun noona akan merayakan natal di perusahaan Chanyeol"ucap nya masih kalem

"Aku akan datang kalau begitu"

"Jam berapa mulai nya,eonnie tidak memberitauku langsung"tanya Tao

"Ah aku lupa kau sahabat noonaku,datanglah jam 10 malam. Kalau begitu aku pergi duluan,kalian bersenag-senanglah kembali"Sehun meninggalkan dua sejoli yang menatap sedikit kesal pada bocah itu

'Anak itu...'rutuk mereka dalam hati

* * *

At 10 p.m

Semua keluarga berkumpul dalam canda dan tawa,namja tinggi setinggi tiang jemuran a.k.a Chanyeol memakai jas hitam dengan rambut yang ia tata rapih mebuat ia sangat tampan malam ini. Beberapa teman juga keluarga juga hadir termasuk KrisTai,HunHan,SuLay,dan KaiSoo si pasangan baru.

Sandara sang eomma juga tampak sangat cantik malam ini ia begitu sangat elegan namun tetap mengembangkan senyum manis nya. Perlahan kaki mungil itu memasukki ruangan,dia sangat gugup hari ini ia menggunakan dress merah yang memperlihatkan paha mulus nya sebelah kanan terlihat,sepatu hitam yang pas denagn kakinya,rambut nya sedikit bergelombang di biarkan terurai. Membuat seluruh orang di sana melihat Baekhyun 'woman in red itu' takjub.

"Astaga itu Baek noona dia sangat cantik"ucap Kai tidak percaya,Chanyeol dan Kris tertegun melihat betapa cantik nya Baekhyun hari ini

"Chanyeol-ah,jangan melamun hampiri dia"ucap Suho menepuk pelan pemuda itu,Chanyeol mengangguk pelan. Kaki nya berjalan mendekati sang istri dengan tersenyum,tangan nya terulur menggapai tangan Baekhyun dan di respon empunya . Chanyeol mengecup pelan tangan nya dan mengedipkan mata sebelah nya membuat Baekhyun tersenyum malu.

"Noona kau tampak cantik hari ini,lain kali berkencan denganku hahaha"canda Kai

"Ck,dalam mimpimu Tn. Kim"jawab Baekhyun tersenyum kecil,tanpa mereka sadari orang yang jauh memandang mereka benci akan memulai misi nya

* * *

Baekhyun menarik pelan jas Chanyeol kenakan,Chanyeol melirik sebentar istri cantik nya. Lalu mendekatkan pendengaran nya pada yeoja mungil itu

"Yeollie,aku ingin ke kamr mandi"ucap nya dengan nada yang sangat pelan

"Hum,mau aku antar sayang"ucap nya mengeus pelan pipi chubby milik nya

"Anio,aku akan pergi sendiri dan segera kembali"ia sedikit berjinjit lalu mengecup pelan pipinya,Chanyeol menatap kepergian baekhyun dengan khawatir

Baekhyun terus menelusuri gedung itu,walau ia tidak tau seseorang sedang mengikuti dirinya. Setelah ia keluar dari kamar mandi,Baekhyun membasuh kedua tangan nya. Ia mengeringkan kedua tangan nya,lalu ia menyadari ada namja di belakang nya dan langsung menyerang nya,namun Baekhyun cepat menghindar. Namja itu terus menyerang Baekhyun namun lagi-lagi ia bisa menghalau serangan bahkan Baekhyun menyerang balik hingga ia babak belur. Rupanya namja itu belum menyerah ia mengeluarkan pisau kecil dalam saku nya,Baekhyun terus terhindar hingga ia terkena pisau pada bagian payudaranya walau hanya sedikit.

"Sial"ucap Baekhyun menggerutu,pada akhirnya seseorang menutup mulut nya dengan obat bius membuat yeoja mungil itu pingsan

"Dasar bodoh,cepat angkat dia"titah Yejin yeoja yang merencanakan semua dengan sempurna membawa kabur Baekhyun dari keramaian

Chanyeol khawatir setengah mati,istri cantiknya belum kembali. Suhio menepuk pelan pundak nya

"Yeol,Baekhyun mana?dari tadi belum kembali?"tanya nya

"Molla hyung,tadi ia bilang ke kamar mandi namun ia belum juga kembali"ucap nya lesu

"Yak Chanyeol!jika terjadi sesuatu pada noonaku akan ku hajar kau!"sambung Sehun yang memanggil Chanyeol tanpa memakai embel 'Hyung'

"Aku punya feel gak enak soal Baekhyun"ucap Kris kale,namun mata nya enyorotkan khawatir yang sangat dalam,begitupun dengan ketiga sahabat nya mereka khawatir akan yeoja itu

"Sajangnimmmmm,Baekhyun agashshi"teriak seseorang yang berstatus karyawan di sana

"ADA APA DENGAN NYA?"tanya Chanyeol sedikit berteriak

"Di dia di bawa seseorang namja entahlah aku tidak begitu jelas melihatnya"Chanyeol berlari kencang mengejar yang berani membawa belahan jiwanya,Sehun mendekati namja tinggi itu dan langsung memegang kerah nya

"BRENGSEK,HARUSNYA KAU MENJAGA NYA BUKAN MEMBUAT DIA DI CULIK"Luhan memegang tangan Sehun erat

"Hunnie"lirih nya pelan dengan kesal Sehun melepas cengkraman nya dan menendang batu krikil

"Sehun,kita harus mncarinya dulu. Kau harus tenang"ucap Kris bijak

"Umm aku menemukan ini"ucap Kai memperlihatkan anting sebelah yang Chanyeol yakin itu milik Yejin

"Yejin..."

"Siapa itu Yejin?pacarmu hah?"tanya Sehun masih berai-rapi

"Dia mantanku"ucap nya lirih

"Bagus!kita sudah tau siapa pelaku nya,kita perlu mencari keberadaaan nya dan juga Baekhyun"ucap Suho final,semua menggangguk tinggalah Chanyeol menatap salju yang masih turun

"Baekhyun eodiga..."

TBC

Cieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

akhirnya updet

hai guys lama gak ketemu *Read:lu dari kemarin terus aja begitu

cie gimana ini udah panjang o.o

uhum ok!kalau ini pendek maaf banget ini aku encok banget *Read:ah lu udah nenek-nenek kali

hummm apa cerita ini harus berlanjut

so review yang banyak yo

maaf kalau ada typo atau kekurangan dalam FF ini maklum come back dari kesibukan yang sangat oadat

tunggu next chap berikutnya serta FF yang lain nya ^o^

Gamsahamida ^o^9

reply of review:

Sniaanggrn :hahaha sabar chingu,semua masalah pasti ada solusi nya,udah kita jangan bahas msa lalu *nyanyibarengmbaInul

exindira :wakaka xD apa perlu Rie buat FF tak show yang penuh gosip hot

jinyeoley :kita udah bicarain ini lewat PM kan saeng o.o

:wakaka gue emang kudet o.o,ini chap penuh cibray alay

:wakaka gomawo chingu

Syifa Nurqolbiah :idih lu sadis chingu xD,tapi gue suka *smirk

cr7:wakaka itu makan nya gue pingin banget jadi CEO nya SM *ngimpi supaya bisa benerin yang udah ancur

rachel suliss:wakaka gak tau,udah itu rumornya gak banget bikin fans galau aje


	9. Chapter 9

Title:Beauty Of Married(Reppost)

Author:Rim

Genre:Romance,Hurt,Melau(?)

Rated:T

Cast:-Baekhyun

-Chanyeol

-Kris

Support Cast:-Park Yura

-Sandara Park

-Leeteuk

-Taeyeon as Park Taeyeon

-Tiffany as Tiffany Buck

-Nickhun

-Lauren Lunde as Lauren Buck

-Other

Disclaimer:FF nya punya Rim tapi all cast nya punya allah /

Happy Reading ^o^

Please ini asle buwatan Rim ToT

Summary:Ketika Baekhyun membenci seorang Park Chanyeol orang yang hampir menabrak nya saat menyebrangi jalan,sang ibu menjodohkan mereka berdua dan berencana menikahi putri nya dengan Chanyeol…bagaimana reaksinya /Baekyeol/Khunfany/Taeteuk dll.

Author POV

Mata mungil itu mulai membuka perlahan,membiarkan retina nya membiasakan cahaya yang masuk. Pandangan nya melihat sekeliling nya,ia merasa ini bukan di apartemen nya atau di rumah nya lalu di mana ini?ia mulai sedikit menggerakan tangan dan kaki nya namun ia terikat bahkan mulut nya di tutup oleh kain,ah ia ingat ketika saat natal kemarin dia di serang oleh seorang namja dan berakhir pandangan gelap.

'Hiks...Yeollie

tolong aku'

* * *

Chanyeol terbangun dan menduduki dirinya,mengusap wajah nya kasar sudah 5 hari ia mencari sang istri namun sampai saat ini belum di temukan. Tiffany sang kakak ipar saja sampai jatuh pingsan mendengar berita sang adik di culik. Dia merasa gagal menjadi seorang suami,tidak bisa menjaga dan melindungi yeoja mungil itu,perlahan air mata nya mengusak rambut nya kasar. Ia mengambil hp nya ia harus menanyakan sendiri sama Yejin,yeoja tidak tau itu membuat nya frustasi.

'Yeobseo,ahhh akhirnya kau menelofonku oppa~'Chanyeol mendecih kecil.

"Dimana Baekhyun?"terdengar tertawa remeh dari sebrang sana.

'Hahaha kau masih mencari yeoja macam dia?oppa tak tukah kau aku sangat mencintaimu'Chanyeol menggeram kesal,sumpah demi bakpau!ia tak pernah mencintai yeoja sinting ini.

"Dalam mimpimu Kim Yejin"Yejin menggeram,Chanyeol nya sangat mencintai Baekhyun.

'OHHHH ARRRASEO!SAMPAI KAPANPUN AKU TAK AKAN PERNAH YEOJA ITU MENJADI MILIK MU,PARK CHANYEOL HANYA MILIK KIM YEJIN DAN SELAMANYA AKAN BEGITU'Chanyeol ingin menjawab namun langsung di tutup oleh Yejin. Ia membantingkan hp nya ke kasur,ia kembali mengeluarkan air mata nya berharap istri juga aegy nya baik-baik saja.

Tak jauh kacau nya Chanyeol,Sehun terus meneguk soju nya ini sudah 7 gelas ia tegak bahkan Luhan tidak bisa menghentikan nya.

"Hunnie,sudah cukup!kau sudah menegak soju banyak!"Sehun hanya melirik yeoja itu,Luhan sangat sedih melihat mata kekasih nya sendu.

"Lulu hig aku dongsae tidak berguna~,aku tidak bisa menjaga noonaku dengan baik hig"Luhan memeluk namja itu,mengelus sayang ia sangat tau Sehun menyayangi Baekhyun walau mereka hanya sepupu rasa sayang Sehun pada yeoja itu sangat besar.

"Hunnie hiks,berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu. Kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik sayang,kita serahkan semua ini kepada tuhan semoga Baekhyun dan aegy nya baik-baik saja"Sehun menitikan air mata nya,memeluk erat yeoja yang sangat ia cintai berharap Baekhyun dan aegy nya baik-baik saja.

* * *

Baekhyun melihat pisau lipat di atas laci,perlahan ia mendekat dan mengambil pisau itu dengan kaki nya. Untung saja ia berada di kasur jadi tidak terlalu sulit menggapai pisau lipat,dengan gesit ia melepas dirinya lalu membuka lap yang berada di mulut nya. Ia langsung berlari menuju keluar,namun rasa nya ia sangat lemas mengingat ia sudah 5 hari di sekap. Dia sangat beruntung di ruangan ini penjagaan nya kurang maksimal sehingga ia bisa kabur dan menelfon suaminya.

Setelah berhasil keluar,tubuh nya semakin lemas ia takut keadaan aegy nya lemah. Muka pucat nya semakin terlihat,bahkan tubuh mungil nya semakin kurus. Akhir nya ia menemukan telefon umum,dengan gerak cepat jari mungil nya memencet nomer suami nya agar cepat menjeputnya.

Chanyeol side

Chanyeol menghapus air mata nya kasar,ia tak mau menyerah. Ia harus menemukan Baekhyun,walau ia harus mengorbankan dirinya. Apapun demi istrinya ia mau melakukan nya,mata nya bergerak melihat hp nya berdering,dengan segera ia mengambil hp nya siapa tau ini soal keberadaan Baekhyun.

"Yeobseo"

'Yeollie...'Chanyeol terpaku mendengar lirihan yeoja yang sangat ia rindukan selama ini,Baekhyun nya menelfon?

Chanyeol POV

'Yeollie...'suara itu...suara yang aku rindukan selama ini,nae anae akhirnya aku bisa mendengar suara merdu mu.

"Sa sayang?benarkah ini kau?"tanya ku takut-takut.

'Ne ini aku'Chanyeol kembali menitikan air mata nya,ia sangat bahagia usaha mencari istri nya terbayar sudah.

"Eodiseo sayang,a aku akan menjeputmu sekarang"

'Mollaa..Yeollie hiks aku tidak tau dimana?aku merindukanmu Yeollie'

"Nado sayang,coba kau lihat sekitarmu mungkin aku tau daerah itu"

'Ada halte bis di sebrang nya,lalu ada pedagang jalanan tak jauh setelah halte bis itu'aku mulai berfikir bukankah itu tempat jika aku sedang bersantai?

"Ohh aku tau daerah itu,kau tunggu di sana arraseo?"

'Ne arraseo Yeollie,palli. Saranghae'

"Ne,nado saranghae sayang"aku pun langsung menyambar kunci mobilku dan pergi menjeput Baekhyun.

Chanyeol POV end

* * *

Yejin meninju para anak buah nya itu dengan keras,bagaimana bisa Baekhyun melarikan diri?astaga rencana untuk menjadi memusnahkan Baekhyun dan menjadi istri Chanyeol pupus lah sudah.

"Cepat cari dia!,aku rasa dia masih sekitar sini"

"Ne agashshi"Yejin menggeram lalu melesat pergi untuk kembali merencakan yang baru.

Kris side

Kris memakai jaket tebal nya lalu bersiap mencari Baekhyun kembali,sebetulnya ini bukan kesalahan Chanyeol mungkin yeoja bernama Yejin itu terobsesi pada namja itu.

"Kau mau kemana?"tanya Tao,Kris mendelik kaget yeoja bermata panda itu seenak nya masuk apartemen nya.

"Tentu saja mencari Baekhyun"

"Aku ikut denganmu"

"Ini sudah malam Tao,kau lebih baik pulang saja"hendak saja Kris pergi,yeoja itu mengenggam tangan Kris.

"Aku juga harus ikut Kris,Baekhyun eonnie keluargaku"Kris mengangguk kan kepala nya pelan lalu mereka pun pergi mencari Baekhyun di dingin nya malam.

Tao masih agak canggung atas insiden ice skating waktu itu,umm entahlah kenapa ia jadi malu saat mengingat kejadian itu. Yeoja itu menerawang melihat luar,apa sahabat nya itu baik-baik saja?Dia melihat ke arah telefon umum di sana ada yeoja mungil sedang duduk lemas,wajah nya mirip dengan Baekhyun?ah apa mungkin ia hanya halusinasi saja?

'Kenapa mirip dengan nya?'

Sedangkan Baekhyun terus memeluk dirinya,mencari kehangatan ya ampun apa aegy nya baik-baik saja?ia jadi khawatir kandungan nya. Mata nya juga terus mencari keberadaan Chanyeol yang mungkin masih di jalan,saat ia menoleh ke belakang 4 namja mungkin suruhan Yejin,mata mungil nya membulat seketika. Ia langsung berdiri dan melangkah kan kaki nya tergesa.

"ITU DIA!"ke 4 namja itu pun berlari mengejar Baekhyun,jika saja Baekhyun mempunyai flash grenade dia bisa melarikan diri dengan selamat. Baekhyun terus melarikan diri kalau saja kandungan nya semakin terasa sakit.

"Akkkkh"Baekhyun terpaksa berhenti berjalan memegang perut nya,ya ampun pandangan nya mulai gelap sedangkan 4 namja belakang nya semakin mendekat.

'Yeollie...'pandangan Baekhyun pun kembali gelap.

* * *

TaoRis side

Kris masih menjalankan pelan,sedangkan Tao masih mencari yeoja mungil itu hanya saja ia melihat yeoja yang berada di telefon berlari dengan 4 namja di belakang nya. Mata nya membulat ketika ia sadar yeoja itu adalah Baekhyun,dia langsung menoleh arah Kris

"KRIS PUTAR BALIK!BAEKHYUN EONNIE SEDANG DALAM BAHAYA!"Mata Kris membulat mendengar itu,dan langsung membanting stir berbalik arah. Tao terus berdo'a agar yeoja mungil itu baik-baik saja. Namun ia semakin membulat melihat salah satu dari mereka sudah membawa Baekhyun pergi dan dengan keadaan Baekhyun tidak sadar.

"KRIS BERHENTI,ASTAGA BAEKHYUN EONNIE!"Kris menghentikan mobil nya mendadak dengan cepat ia berlari menyusul namja itu di susul Kris di belakang nya.

"YAK!BERHENTI!"teriak Tao membuat 4 namja itu mulai berlari,Tao terus berlari hingga ia dapat menarik kerah belakang salah kedua namja dan langsung menghanjar nya. Kris...ia tidak menyangka yeoja bermata panda itu hebat juga!kaki langkah nya terus berlari mengejar 2 namja tersisa di depan. Dengan cepat ia menendang kaki salah satu namja itu dan menghanjar nya,salah satu namja lagi memutuskan menghanjar terlebih dahulu Kris baru membawa lagi Baekhyun kalau ia berhasil.

BUG

BUG

BUG

Tao telah berhasil menghanjar kedua namja itu tanpa cacat di tubuh nya ingat!

TANPA CACAT!

Ia pun berlari menyusul Kris yang masih menghanjar,sedangkan Tao menarik salah satu namja yang masih menggendong Baekhyun di pundak nya. Pertarungan itu semakin sengit,berkali-kali Tao dengan baik mengahajar namja di depannya. Kedua namja itu pun menyerah dan lansung saja Tao menarik kerah namja itu.

"Kembalikan yeoja ini pada kami!"dengan takut namja yang sedang menggendong Baekhyun menyerahkan pada Kris,Tao kembali menatap tajam kedua nya.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini!"

"Kim Ye ye yejin agashshi"Tao melepas kerah itu dengan keras,dan menunjuk kedua nya.

"Katakan pada nya,kami akan melaporkan pekerjaan bejat nya itu kepada polisi!"kedua namja itu pun menggangguk patuh dam berlari meninggalkan TaoRis.

Kris menaruh tubuh lemah Baekhyun di jok belakang di temani Tao memeluk yeoja itu sambil menangis pelan. Betapa khawatir nya ia pada sahabat nya ini. Yeoja bermata panda itu pun mengambil hp nya lalu menelfon Chanyeol.

"Yeol oppa,aku sudah menemukan Baekhyun Eonnie hiks kami sedang dalam perjalanan ke rumah sakit terdekat keadaan nya sangat lemah"

'Mwo!a a arraso,kalau sudah sampai beri kabar padaku alamat nya'Tao kembali

* * *

Chanyeol berlari kencang di lorong rumah sakit itu,keringat terus bercucuran dahi juga badan nya namun ia tidak peduli. Ia hanya ingin bertemu dengan istri nya.

"Baekhyun sayang!"tubuh tinggi itu masuk ke ruangan,TaoRis yang sedang menjaga disana langsung menoleh ke sumber suara. Mata bulat nya menatap sendu sang istri yang kini hanya terbaring lemah di ranjang,tangan nya terulur mengelus kepala sang istri mendekat kan mengecup pelan kening nya. Air nya kembali mengalir,betapa dirinya sangat khawatir dengan yeoja mungil itu bahkan rasa nya ia ingin mati esok jika Bekhyun ada apa-apa. Perlahan mata itu terbuka,melihat sekitar nya lalu menoleh ke samping memandang tidak percaya suami nya telah berada di samping nya.

"Yeo yeo yeollie?"Chanyeol menatap sendu sang istri,akhirnya mata yang selalu ia puja terbuka.

"Ya sayang?wae?mani appo?"Baekhyun menggeleng tangan mungil nya terulur menghapus air mata Chanyeol yang terus mengalir menarik tubuh tegap itu ke dalam dekapan nya.

"Hiks yeollie bogoshippo"Baekhyun memeluk erat suaminya,ia sangat merindukan namja tiang itu. Sangat merindukan nya bahkan tanpa Chanyeol dia seperti tidak bisa bernafas.

"Stt uljima sayang,nado bogoshippo"Chanyeol mengelus punggung punggung Baekhyun dengan sayang,melepaskan dekapan itu lalu menghapus air matanya. Menatap sang istri dengan kadar sayang yang melebihi over dosis dan mengecup bibir merah nya.

"Sayang,apa uri aegy baik-baik saja?"Baekhyun hanya menunduk lalu menggeleng pelan kepala nya 'tidak tau'.

"Uisia bilang kandungan nya lemah tapi untung saja masih bisa bertahan"ucap Tao sambil menghela nafas nya pelan,menatap sahabat baik nya khawatir untung saja calon keponakan nya keadaaan baik-baik saja.

"Soal Yejin kita harus bergegas,aku rasa yeoja itu tidak akan menyerah apa yang ia telah perbuat"sambung Kris membuat Chanyeol harus berfikir bagaimana cara agar Yejin tidak melukai Baekhyun nya lagi?Hany

7 Hari Baekhyun berada di rumah sakit kondisi nya juga sudah sangat membaik dan kini dia boleh di izinkan pulang,Chanyeol juga masih dalam perencanaan bagaimana cara nya agar Yejin bisa di tangkap dan tidak mengganggu rumah tangga nya. Baekhyun menarik baju santai Chanyeol,namja jangkung itu melirik sang istri yang nampak berbinar -menginkan sesuatu-.

"Ya sayang?"Baekhyun berfikir sebentar lalu ia kembali menatap suami nya.

"Aku ingin sushi Yeollie"demi apapun

Bahkan mas tukul kalah dengan tebaran penuh aegyo milik istrinya/plak

Mata yang bekedip lucu,lebih bersinar dan berbinar,bibir nya yang mungil yang semakin ingin ia kecupi bahkan ingin melumat nya,dan tingkah nya yang ingin bikin Chanyeol berlarian girang melihat tingkah istri nya yang imut itu.

"Arraseo,tunggulah disini?"Baekhyun memegang erat tangan suami nya ketika ia hendak pergi.

"Aku ikut Yeollie"Rasa nya Chanyeol ingin menerkam istri nya itu.

"Arraseo pakai jaketmu,di luar sedang cuaca buruk sayang"Baekhyun menggangguk imut lalu mengambil jaket nya di kamar,dan setelah menggunakan nya ia menempel pada suami nya itu seakan takut kehilangan. Chanyeol sih happy aja istrinya sangat manja seperti inibuat dia makin mencintai yeoja mungil itu.

Baekhyun memakan dengan semangat,Chanyeol terkekeh geli melihat istri nya itu terlihat tampak bulat karena makanan yang ia konsumsi. Baekhyun tersenyum imut menurut nya Chanyeol jadi lebih tampan sejak ia di culik oleh Yejin,bahkan sangat tampan ketika ia tersenyum. Ia mendekatkan dirinya pada sang suami lalu mengecup pelan bibir tebal nya dengan cepat lalu menyembunyikan rona merah yang menjalar pada kedua pipinya. Chanyeol cuma bengong ini pertama kali nya istri nya mencium dirinya di depan umum,ia hanya menarik sudut nya menjadi sebuah senyuman.

Kris -yang kebetulan lewat- dan melihat keharmonisan Baekhyun hanya menghembuskan nafas pelan. Ia memang masih belum bisa melupakan Baekhyun hanya saja kali ini ketika mengingat kejadian ice skating bersama Tao ada perasaan berdebar bagaikan _takikardia_ yang terus menerus memompa jantung nya. Bahkan Tao yang beberapa meter dari nya sedang membawa belanjaan jantung itu terus berdetak tidak karuan,senyum Tao yang mengukir bagaikan _Aethyl Morfin HCl _pada tubuhnya membuat namja blasteran itu sulit bernafas.

'_P p p perasaan apa ini?kenapa melihat dirinya yang beberapa meter dari ku jantungku terus berdetak cepat?_

_apakah aku..._

_jatuh cinta?'_

TBC

hai hai hello

balik lagi sama gue Ricini alias jarak!

serah deh mau manggil gue apa

tapi klu formal sih asa 'kayak' kurang enak

nah ini udah chaps 9 masih mau lanjut?

entah ini beres sampai chaps berapa

yang pasti happy ending dong?

yo yang malmingan jangan galau xD

jangan lupa review nya ya :3

makasih review,dan support kalian

gamsahamida ^o^9

reply of review:

baekyeol: ne sudah updet x3

yunatif: ne arraseo x3

Syifa Nurqolbiah: hidup Baekhyun kan emang selalu miris xD/?plak

exindira: wokoko makasih

AuliaPutri14 :sekeren auhtornya xD/plak

Tabifangirl :wokokoko maaf baru comeback dan masih suka ada typo xD

Sniaanggrn :kalau gak macem-macem bukan Yejin namanya xD

ByunViBaek: waduh malah di ketawain xD,Yejin udah di pecat kokdari hati nya Chanyeol xD

devrina: wokoko udh gendok ya xD,maaf saya author sibuk x3 dan ini lanjutan nya


	10. Chapter 10

Title:Beauty Of Married(Reppost)

Author:Rim

Genre:Romance, Hurt, Melau(?)

Rated:T

Cast:-Baekhyun

-Chanyeol

-Kris

Support Cast:-Park Yura

-Sandara Park

-Leeteuk

-Taeyeon as Park Taeyeon

-Tiffany as Tiffany Buck

-Nickhun

-Lauren Lunde as Lauren Buck

-Other

Disclaimer:FF nya punya Rim tapi all cast nya punya allah .

Happy Reading ^o^

Please ini asle buwatan Rim ToT

Summary:Ketika Baekhyun membenci seorang Park Chanyeol orang yang hampir menabrak nya saat menyebrangi jalan, sang ibu menjodohkan mereka berdua dan berencana menikahi putri nya dengan Chanyeol… bagaimana reaksinya?. Pair:Chanbaek/Baekyeol/Khunfany/Taeteuk dll.

Baekhyun POV

Aku memandangi wajah tampan yang kini sedang terlelap dengan mulut nya sedikit terbuka, uhhh dia sangat lucu sekaliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii. Bahkan jika ia sedang tertidur ia sangat tampan bahkan mungkin Leonardo Di Caprio kalah tampan oleh suami ku ini. Ku kecup bibir tebal itu berulang kali bahkan ia tidak membuka mata nya, mungkin karena ia terlalu lelah bekerja sambil mengurus kehamilanku, oh soal kehamilan kini buah hatiku beranjak umur 7 bulan dan dia seorang namja. Yeollie menamainya Park Chanhyun, ummm semoga ia sangat tampan seperti appanya.

Mungkin kalian kini bertanya-tanya dimana Yejin sekarang? Oh dia sudah di tangkap beberapa bulan yang lalu karena kasus penculikkan dan rencana pembunuhan meski aku kini sudah keadaan aman. Aku masih belum menyangka jika Yeollie akan menjadi suamiku. Tuhan terimakasih memberikanku suami yang begitu menyayangiku dengan segenap cinta yang ia berikan.

"Yeolli, sayang ayo bangun sudah siang? apa kau tidak mau serapan hum?"aku sedikit menggoyangkan badan nya pelan tak lama kemudian ia membuka matanya.

"Hoaaaaam aku masih mengantuk sayang, apa kau lupa semalam aku mencari bibimbap, bulgogi dan jjajangmyeon?"keluh nya sambil mencurutkan bibir nya, aku hanya terkekeh pelan sambil mencubit belan hidung nya.

"Jadi Yeollie terpaksa melakukan itu heum? jadi Yeollie gak sayang padaku juga pada Hyunnie? Hyunnie lihat appamu tega sekali"ucapku pura-pura sendu sambil mengelus sayang uri Hyunnie.

"Aniiiii, aku melakukan itu karena aku sayang kalian. Hanya saja aku sangat mengantuk sayang"ucap nya, dengan lembut mengambil tanganku lalu mengecupnya pelan dan berekali-kali membuatku tersipu malu.

"Arra Yeollie, tapi apa kau tidak kelaparan hum?"Chanyeol berfikir sebentar dengan gaya -sok- imutnya.

"Aku lapar sayang, tapi beri aku morning kiss"ucap nya sambil menunjukkan bibir nya, aku terbelak kaget namun melihat nya merajuk seperti anak kecil aku hanya bisa mengabulkan permintaan nya.

Chuuuuuuuuuuuu~

"Su su su sudah Yeollie"ucapku dengan di hiasi pipi yang bersemu merah.

"Gomawo sayang"ucap nya tersenyum lebar lalu pergi beranjak mandi, aku hanya tersenyum manis ketika melihat punggung lebar suami ku mulai menjauh dan aku harus mempersiapkan serapan kami berdua.

Baekhyun POV end

* * *

Tao merapihkan rambut pirang nya dengan rapih, waktu menunjukkan pukul 12.00 p.m. Lalu menyemprotkan parfum cukup mahal pada seluruh badan nya, tangan nya terulur mengambil tas lalu siap berangkat menuju tempat janjian bersama Kris.

Flashback

Kris mematung melihat Tao yang hanya beberapa meter dari nya ia seperti terkena _infark jantung _ketika melihat senyuman menawan Tao. Tao melihat Kris saat itu juga hanya saja oh! dia seperti menatap kosong tertuju padanya! Bahkan ketika ia sudah berada di depan nya pun masih menatap kosong.

"Hei? Yak!"ucap nya cukup keras membuat Kris tersadar dari lamunan nya.

"Oh hai"sapa nya kikuk, Tao hanya mengangkat sebelah alis nya menatap berambut pirang seperti dirinya heran.

"Kenapa gege melamun di keramaian?"tanya, kini Kris yang menatap heran yeoja bermata panda itu.

"Tumben sekali kau memanggilku gege, Tao?"Tao hanya memutar bola mata nya malas, lalu menyilangkan kedua tangan di dada.

"Bagaimanapun kau lebih tua dariku ge"Kris hanya menggangguk paham, lalu mata tajam nya kembali memandang yeoja di depan nya dengan dalam.

"Tao, besok free?"Tao berfikir sebentar, besok dia libur dosen nya lagi ke luar kota.

"Ya ge, ada apa emang?"Kris menggaruk tengku nya tidak gatal lalu kembali menatap Tao dengan gentle.

"Well bagaimana besok kita have lunch? aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu"

"Fine, tunggu aku di resto xoxo jam 12.30 pm"Kris haya mengangguk, lalu Tao pun meninggalkan Kris yang langsung memegang jantung nya yang terus berdetak tak karuan.

"Aku tidak percaya, serpertinya aku jatuh cinta pada nya"

Flashback end

Tao memasukki resto itu dengan anggun, yah walau ia sedikit terkejut ketika pelayan mengantarkan nya menuju ruang vip. Bahkan ia melihat Kris dengan senyum nan gentle nya, ia membingbing tangan nya lalu menarik kursi itu oh bahkan Tao sangat tersanjung ketika Kris memperlakukan nya dengan romantis.

"Sihlakan duduk Tao"ucap nya penuh kelembutan bahkan Tao menelan kegugupan nya dengan kasar. Perlahan ia pun duduk manis dan Kris pun duduk berada di depan nya.

"Wow, ku rasa kau terlalu berlebihan ge. Ini pasti ruangan yang cukup mahal kan?"tanya nya cukup stateristik.

"Menurutku tidak, apalagi aku dengan berani -mungkin- mengencanimu ini tidak menjadi masalahku"

"Sihlakan tuan, nyonya menu nya"ucap seorang waiter memberikan menu.

"Emm maaf, apa menu istimewa hari ini?"ucap Kris membuka suara.

"Steamed Dumplings, Dolsot Bibimbap, Woo Galbi Tang, dan Bulgogi Gopdol"ucap pelayan itu.

"Baiklah kami memesan itu, tolong red wine nya juga"pelayan itu mengangguk, Tao menganga setengah mati. Apa dompet Kris sangat tebal sehingga ia memesan sebanyak dan semahal itu?

"Ge... kau sungguh berlebihan, apa ini tidak membuat dompet mu bolong? bahkan aku berperfikir dua kali lipat ketika aku membeli tas gucci atau makanan yang mengunggah selera walau sebenarnya aku mau"Kris hanya terkekeh melihat penjelasan panjang Tao.

"Aku sudah bilang bukan? ini tidak masalah buatku Tao"Makanan pun datang bahkan Tao sangat bersemangat memakan semua makanan yang ada sedangkan Kris hanya menggeleng melihat -kecengan- makan selahab itu.

"So, gege mau bilang apa padaku?"tanya nya ketika mereka usai makan.

"Uhh aku tau ini terlalu cepat dan tidak romantis seperti yang kau ingin kan"

"Baiklah, katakanlah saja ge"Kris menarik tangan yeoja itu dan menatap mata nya dengan penuh pemujaan.

"Well aku mencintaimu, maukah kau menjadi yeojachinguku?"Tao menganga hebat, pipinya merona hebat dan jantung nya berdetak tidak karuan. Jujur saja ia juga menyukai namja blasteran itu cukup lama.

"N n ne gege, aku mau"jawabnya tergagap namun Kris membalas nya dengan senyuman hangat dan mengecup punggung tangan itu.

* * *

2 month later...

Baekhyun merintih kesatikan bahkan Chanyeol yang terus menggenggam erat tangan nya merasakan secara tidak langsung yang di alami oleh istri nya.

"Yeo yeo yeollieeeeeee apppooooo"Chanyeol hanya menggangguk sambil terus menggenggam tangan itu, bahkan sang kakak -Yura- lebih panik di banding kan Chanyeol. Sandara cuma mijit kepala liat putri sulung nya udah mirip setriaan, hadeuh dia waktu hamil ngidam apa sih ? kok bisa kedua anak nya hyper aktif?.

"BISAKAH KAU DIAM PARK YURA!"tanya Sandara dengan sedikit berteriak.

"EOMMA, INI MASALAH KEPONAKKANKU JUGA ADIK IPARKU!"Sandara cuma mangap mendengar jawaban sang anak.

"PANTESAN KAMU TUH MASIH JONES, WONG KAMU HYPER AKTIF KAYAK CHANYEOL!"tiba-tiba Yura pundung denger penjelasan yang gak elit.

'Gue jones bukan karena gue gak mau, tapi tuhan belum kasih gue jodoh :('begitulah ratapan seorang Park Yura berculcol masalah kejonesan nya.

di sisi lain

"UUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH UUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHH"itu bukan desahan loh, itu Baeakhyun lagi berjuang melahirkan sang buah hati.

"AYO BUUUUUU, LAGI BUUUUU, BENTAR LAGI ANAK NYA LAHIR!"ini suster nya yang paling semangat liat ibu melahirkan, dokter yang katanya paling kalem di rumah sakit aja geleng-geleng liat suster nya.

"Sus, jangan terlaru semangat gitu lah -,-"suster nya cuma nyengir, dan cuma ngangguk.

"OEKKKKKK OEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK"

"TUAN! SELAMAT ANDA MENDAPATKAN KUPON KARAOKE SEHARGA 75 RIBU SIHLAKAN DI TUKAR AGAR ANDA BISA DANGDUTAN SEPUASNYA!"

krik krik

itu mah gue yang dapet kupon karaoke, lumayan lah ngilangin stress.

"TUAN! SELAMAT ANAK ANDA SERTA ISTRI TERCINTAH SELAMAT DUNIA DAN AKHIRAT"ucap suster udah macem hebring di kasih barang diskon nan 100% eh itu mah gratis lah namanya.

"EMAKKKKK! ANAK YEOL LAHIR MAKKKK!"teriak nya membahana sampe kedengeran sama emak nya. Perlahan Chanhyun di beri ke pada bapak nya.

'ANJIR! ANAK GUE KASEP 'GANTENG! WAH INI MAH TANDA NYA GUE BEJO/? ('-')9 BAHKAN LEBIH GANTENG DARI BRAD PRIT APA LAGI MAS BILL MANTAN SI JARAK/?'

begitulah jeritan membahana Chanyeol membawa mantan gue, betewe napa musti di kasih tau sih!

"Maaf tuan saaat nya bayi dan ibunya di bersihkan"ucap suster yang satu lagi, setelah itu sang suster memberikan Chanhyun kepada Baekhyun selaku ibunya.

iya lah emang sejak kapan ibu nya gue? bapak nya Bill? jangan ngaco ah.

"Omoooooo neomu neomu kyeoptaaaaaaaaaaa"jerit Yura setelah di perbolehkan masuk oleh dokter dan menyolek pipi gembul nya dengan gemas.

"Noona jangan nyolek terus anak Yeol"pouting Chanyeol sambil memukul pelan pungung tangan nya. Yura cemberut.

"Kalian bisakah tidak membuat eomma pusing?"membuat kedua kakak beradik itu diam seketika.

* * *

4 years later...

"HYUNIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEE"teriak sepupunya Lauren yang baru datang dari negeri paman Sam.

"LAULEN NOONAAAAAAAAAAAA"jawab Chanhyun gak kalah kenceng nya.

"Hihihi you already big Hyunie"ucap nya sambil mengelus kepala Chanhyun dengan sayang.

"Hiihihihihi whele is Steve?"

"Ohh he's with my mom"

"Uhhh i want have a brother or sister too"

"Why you not asking too Baekhyunie auntie"ucapnya sambil terkekeh melihat wajah merengut milik sepupunya.

"My mom say, i was little child and i must plotect my brothel or my sistel latel"

Setelah menitip Lauren kepada sang adik tercinta, Nickhun dan Tiffany mempunyai anak berkelamin namja bernama Steve Buck. Mereka pun memperkenal kan sang anak kepada adik nya, bahkan ketika Chanhyun berumur 8 bulan terus memeluk sepupu nya itu. Hingga suatu saat ia ingin mempunyai seorang adik terlebih adik perempuan, namun Chanyeol yang sibuk sana-sini membuat mereka jarang 'proyek' lagi.

"Baek, kamu gak kasian liat Hyunie merengek minta adik"tanya sang kakak sambil menimang anaknya yang terpaut beda 1 tahun 6 bulan sama Chanhyun.

"Hhhhhh aku mau, tapi Chanyeol sedang sibuk investasi dengan perusahan"

"Apa lebih baik kalian bulan madu saja?"usul Nickhun.

"Dia akan dapat cuti jika ia berhasil bekerjasama dengan perusahaan itu oppa"Tiffany mendekatkan dirinya lalu membisikkan tentu saja membuat dirinya kaget.

"OMO! aku malu eonnie"

"Ck! dia kan suamimu pabbo! kenapa musti malu!"

"Aishhh tapi kenapa harus memakai pakaian sperti itu! Shireo!"

bagaikan! cobaaaaaaaaa! bayangkan!

Baekhyun harus memakai dalaman transfvaran/? usul dari sang kakak!

duhhhhhhhhhhhhhh bayangkan woy! bayanginnnnnnnnnn!

badan nya mungil, meliuk-liuk, montok, bahenol, putih langset/?.

betewe kalau Yeol udah liat begituan langsung nyerang.

bayangkan! readers! bayangkan!

eh jangan deh! tar ff nya malah jadi rated M.

"Ck! kalau suamimu itu berpaling ahli baru tau rasa!"

"Shireo! arra! aku akan memakainya!"

at 21.30 p.m

"Sayangggggggggggggggggggggggggggg aku pulangggggggggggggg"Chanyeol melangkah kaki nya mencari sang istri mulai dari ruang tamu, ruang makan, dan dapur namun nihil.

"Mungkin sudah tidur"perlahan ia membuka pintu kamar nya, kamar itu gelap dan juga hening. Ia pun melepas jas, serta kemeja nya memperlihatkan tubuh half naked.

AAAAAAAAAAA TUBUH NYA SIXPAKS GITU!

KOTAK KOTAK GITU!

*grepe body Yeol *di geplak Baek

Baek:INI MILIK GUE! GAK LIAT ADA TULISAN NYA!

PROPERTI MAHAL! JANGAN DI SENTUH!

segitu nya Baek -_-?

Namun pergerakkan nya terhenti ketika sepasang tangan mungil milik istrinya, tapi kok hawa nya jadi panas ya?

"Sayang, kau belum tidur?"

"Aku belum bisa tidur jika Yeollie belum pulang"Chanyeol membalikkan badan nya dan mata nya membesar.

"Sa sa sayang...

TUBUH KAMU BAHENOL!"

eh ulang

ke kenapa baju nya kayak gitu?"

"Karena biarkan hari ini menjadi malam kita berdua Yeollie"

Glup

Baekhyun mendekati Chanyeol dan meniup pelan tepat pada telinga lebar nya.

"Fiuuuuuuuuuuuuuh"tubuh Chanyeol merinding disko, gak gak gak kuatttttttttttttttttttttttt. Dengan gentle ia menggendong Baekhyun menuju ranjang dan membaringkan tubuh nya pelan.

"Are you serious, honey?"Baekhyun tersenyum kecil sambil mengelus rahang tegas milik sang suami.

"Sure, i'm you'rs tonight Yeollie"Chanyeol menyeringai kecil membuatnya lebih tampan.

"You so wild Baekkie"dan malam itu terdengar suara desahan kenikmatan di musim semi.

END

plose

cieeeeeeeee yang kemarin ultah cieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee/plak

well akhirnya tamat juga

uhuk maaf kalau gue bener" fakum sampe lama gini :'v

betewe asti udah liat mv nya exo yang baru kan

judul nya panggil gue sayang/?

betewe di situ Kai makin ganteng meski poni nya cupu gitu*di pecat

Chanyeol juga etdannnn :v

Baekhyun makin seksi dan baheno *di tempeleng

Dio juga omona makin ehem aja

so ini dia ending nya

sorry Nc nya gak ada xD

nyehehehehe yg udh nunggu monngo wis updet iki

review nya dongggggggggggggggg

see u in my other FF

gamsahamida ^o^9


End file.
